The Escape
by jedishelly1
Summary: In the run up to their wedding, Edward grows increasingly worried about Bella. He wants her as his wife, but not at the cost of her sanity! As they begin to test Edward's carefully drawn physical boundaries, he wonders if there might be another choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Who knew that there were whole magazines devoted to choosing the correct shoe for your wedding day? Who knew that there could be over 70 variations on the colour cream, and that only one of those indistinguishable shades would be the perfect match for the ribbons Alice had decided on for the invitations? What was the point of compiling a wedding list featuring expensive kitchen appliances for a couple who would be dining on animal blood? Why, oh why was I spending valuable free time debating these mindless issues?_

"Stressed, my love?" Edward's dulcet voice roused me from my disgruntled thoughts.

"Am I _that_ easy to read?" I asked irritably, raising my eyes to meet my fiancé's somewhat concerned gaze.

"Well, I think that duvet cover would be crying out for mercy as of now, were it capable of speech, Bella." Edward replied wryly.

I followed his gaze down to the duvet cover that decorated the large bed I was currently curled up on. My fingers were buried in the soft cotton; the finely-spun fabric was tightly wound by the twisting of my fingers. I smiled reluctantly. Weary as I might be of Alice's never-ending plans and machinations, there was no point taking out my frustration on innocent soft furnishings. "Sorry," I murmured, looking back at Edward once more, "I suppose I am a feeling a little frazzled. I know it will all be worth it on the day, but there just seems to be so much to do, organising a wedding."

Edward gracefully lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. He took my left hand and held it between both his cool ones. The sensation of his marble-smooth skin against mine was calming; already I could feel my stress melting away. He sighed. "There is no need to apologise. I could be more helpful, Bella, I know. She is my sister, and I love her dearly, but I know Alice can be overwhelming in such large doses as you've been experiencing as you plan our wedding." Edward looked abashed. "After all, it was _I_ who really wanted this, Bella, _I_ who wanted to formalise our relationship in this way. Yet it seems to be you, love, who is doing all the hard work and preparation for the wedding." Pain flashed briefly across Edward's face, and I couldn't bear to see his beautiful face marred by it.

"No, Edward," I said firmly, cupping his chiselled chin in my hand as I turned him to face me straight on, "I won't have you blaming yourself for this. I was the one who decided we would have a traditional wedding ceremony, and that we would involve all our family and friends in this. You gave me the option of a quickie Vegas wedding, and I turned you down. I knew that planning the wedding would involve hard work on my part, and I know that my life would be 100 times harder right now if I didn't have Alice here to mastermind everything. Yes, it gets tiring, and yes, I can probably think of other things I'd rather spend my free time doing, but seriously, Edward, I have no regrets. I love you, and I'm prepared to put up with far worse than a wedding if it means I get to keep you forever." I said with a slight smirk.

Edward smiled in response, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, silently seeking an explanation "This is your wedding, Bella," he said sombrely, "and it shouldn't be something you have to merely tolerate. I want you to want this for _you, _not because you feel that you owe it to me, Alice or anyone else for that matter!" The volume of his voice increased as he finished speaking, and it was obvious from the burning intensity of his darkening eyes how sincerely Edward meant every word he was saying.

I had heard him express such sentiments only once before, in our meadow, the day we had finally decided to go ahead with marriage. My mouth went dry, and I felt a tightening in the muscles low down in my stomach as I recalled Edward's weight moving above me, the grass cool against my back as he kissed me with more passion and intensity than ever before. He had been prepared to give in to my demands, there and then, and my mind began to wander as I imagined the possibilities of just what _might _have happened that day...

"Bella?" Edward's voice interrupted my lustful imaginings, "Have I troubled you in any way?" _God, if only he knew... _"It isn't my intention to add to your worry. I just want to ensure this is really what you want."

I gazed seriously into Edward's eyes. I could see the concern and love there, mingled with the fear that I might reject him. That fear had been there ever since the night Edward had held me as I sobbed my heart out, mourning my friendship with Jacob Black. I knew that Edward still struggled to comprehend that I had chosen eternal life with him, life with a monster, over what he saw as a more healthy relationship.

I shook my head vehemently. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to convince Edward that he was everything I desired. No elegant word written by any writer, poet or balladeer in the world could do justice to the way I felt about Edward Cullen. I wished my poor human brain had the capacity to describe how I felt, so I could set Edward's mind at rest, but not having the required verbosity at my disposal, I had to settle for placing a hand on the cold cheek of my own personal muse and saying, quite simply "Edward, all I want is you."

But from the way he cast his gaze downwards, I could see that my words did little to reassure Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was clear that Edward needed further assurance from me that this wedding was what I wanted. And it _was _what I wanted. I wanted to marry Edward. I wanted to be with him until the end of time. I wanted to become part of the family I had grown so close to since I moved to Forks. I opened my mouth to declare all this to Edward, but something stopped me. If I was completely honest with myself, I didn't feel ready for marriage.

I had read enough books to know that a bride should be excited in the run-up to her wedding to the man she loves, and the truth was _I didn't feel excited about my wedding to Edward. _My sudden realisation stunned me. What was wrong with me?!? Any woman in her right mind would be delighted to be marrying Edward. The curious, envying looks I had received from half the female population of Forks since news of our engagement had gotten out was testament to that. But to say that I was looking forward to getting married would be a lie.

I wanted Edward, certainly, but my stomach knotted at the thought of being somebody's wife, even if that somebody was Edward Cullen, the love of my existence. I didn't want a wedding; it was the _afterwards_ I was eagerly anticipating. To me, the wedding itself was a rather uncomfortable and undesirable hurdle to be jumped before Edward and I could move on with the rest of our long lives together. It was like a final exam in school, a formality that had to be endured to get me where I wanted to go in life. If I had to get married to begin my eternal life with Edward, I would do so, but being completely honest with myself, this was not what I wanted.

Edward sighed, reminding me that I was not alone. My dark eyes locked on his, knowing that he would see that all was not well. I said nothing, waiting for the agonised questions that I knew would spill forth from his perfectly formed lips. I was not kept waiting long.

"You say that, Bella, but when I look in your eyes I can see that you are unhappy," Edward said in a rush, "I know you well enough to be able to tell when you are troubled." His face took on an expression of steely resolve. "You're troubled now. You've changed your mind, haven't you?"

I shook my head, anxious to deny it, but Edward's next words stopped me.

"Please don't lie to me, Bella," Edward murmured heartbrokenly. "I know you are only doing so to spare my feelings, but please, be honest with me."

I sighed. Either way, Edward's feelings would get hurt. If I kept my misgivings to myself, Edward being Edward would probably jump to about a million conclusions as to what might be causing my worry. I knew his over-analytical brain was more than capable of coming up with the worst possible scenario and then running away with it... The last thing I wanted to do was let him think that this might be about something, or even worse _someone _else. But if I was to tell Edward the truth, it would devastate him for sure.

I knew that marriage was important to Edward. Given the era in which he was raised, this was unsurprising. It was simply the way things were for him. Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy proposes to girl, girl joyfully accepts boy, and then boy and girl get married and live happily ever after, preferably producing lots of beautiful, chubby-cheeked children. _Ugh_. This whole pattern of events was simply not me. Nothing about my relationship with Edward was conventional, and I found it hard to reconcile our extraordinary bond with something as staid and traditional as marriage. I had to tell him though...

I cleared my throat, and then stared at the ceiling, unable to meet Edward's gaze as I spoke the words that would undoubtedly break his heart. "Maybe I do have some misgivings," I mumbled, so low and so quickly that it would have been unintelligible to anyone not equipped with supernatural hearing skills.

Hearing not a sound from Edward, I gingerly turned my head to look at him. His eyes were tightly closed, eyelids scrunched up as he took in rapid, shallow breaths. Agony was written clearly across his perfect face, and I felt my own heart beat faster as I realised how much I had hurt him. _Stupid Bella! Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone!_ _Typical me, putting my foot in it! _He was deeply hurt by my words. I had hurt him!

Edward's breathing slowed to deep, calming breaths. He kept his eyes closed, but began to speak. "I once said that I would not stand in your way, Bella." His tone was laboured, the effort he was exerting to merely speak clearly and calmly seemed immense. "If this is not what you want, I will bow to your wishes. I'm a selfish creature, but not so selfish as to put my own happiness before yours. I only want you to be happy, and if that happiness is not to be found with me..." At this point, Edward's voice wavered slightly, before he recovered his air of stoic resignation. Never before had he seemed so human, so _vulnerable._

Wait a minute; he thought I didn't want him?!?

"No, Edward!" I cried out, throwing myself forward to fall onto his lap. "You are all I want, I love you!" Tears pooled in my eyes and my throat began to burn with an aching need to sob. I was anxious to set his mind at ease, but there was a part of me that was irritated by the way Edward constantly doubted my decision to choose him over Jacob. Surely my words should be enough to convince him? Since that night Edward had soothed me as I cried for Jacob, not once had I given him grounds to wonder if I regretted my choice. _Why must I keep doing this? _

I pushed my annoyance to the side for the present; right then, soothing Edward was my number one priority. I could not bear to think that he was suffering because of me. I needed to convince him that my love was as enduring and unchanging as his was for me. But how?

Edward's posture hadn't changed. His eyes were still tightly shut and his hands were tangled more deeply than mine had ever been in the bedcovers. I curled closer still to him, moulding my warm body to his hard, cold form. "Edward?" I said hesitantly, my voice little more than a whisper. "Edward, my love?" The mask of resolve on his face dropped for a moment as I said his name, and I saw how much pain he was in. In a fraction of a second, he had regained control over his expressions. I spoke again, determined to get through to him.

"Edward, open your eyes, please look at me," I insisted, the ever increasing lump in my throat making it hard to speak. "Please let me explain." I reached up to cup his cheek in my warm hand. Edward turned his face ever so slightly to greet the sensation of my touch. Even in his anguish, he could not resist the appeal of my skin on his.

Slowly, Edward raised his pale eyelids, and locked eyes with me. "What's to explain?" he said sadly. "I knew all along that this was too good to be true. You've been too kind to me, Bella, allowing me to believe that this might be possible. I don't deserve to have you. It's only natural."

I didn't know what to say to him! Every time I vowed to Edward that he was all I wanted, all I needed, he made me feel like I was speaking to a brick wall! It was frustrating, to say the least, and this time none of my words seemed to be working!

For once, I allowed myself to feel all the built-up frustration that I felt towards this amazing, mesmerising, _infuriating_ man. Barely conscious of what I was doing, I abruptly removed my hand from Edward's cheek, only to return it a split-second later with a resounding _smack!_

"_**Ow**__!" _I screeched, cradling my now throbbing hand protectively to my chest, "_**Fuck**_that hurts!" In my pain, I didn't care that Edward's eyes had widened at my use of the expletive. I did, however, register that my actions had spoken louder than all my words had. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me, his aloofness forgotten. The only expression to be currently seen on his face was one of concern.

"_Bella?" _he exclaimed, "Your hand! What, I mean, _why _would you do that to yourself? You could have shattered every bone in your arm!"

I gritted my teeth against the excruciating pain. "I did it because I am so pissed off with you!" I spat out through clenched teeth. "Why can't you do me the courtesy of believing me when I tell you how I feel about you?!?"

Edward's gaze was incredulous. He opened his mouth, preparing to speak, but I didn't give him a chance to interject.

"I love _you, _Edward Cullen!" I continued, my tone leaving no room to doubt the truth of what I was saying. "I love _you, _not fucking Jacob Black, alright?!? _You're _the one I want to spend the rest of my life with! I want to spend the rest of _eternity_ with you! Believe me, please, because honestly, I think we both know that I don't have the strength to _beat_ the truth into you!"

The corner of Edward's mouth quirked upwards slightly. It wasn't a smile, but it was a start. He shook his head. "Your poor hand, Bella," he said softly. It was already starting to swell.

"Forget my hand, Edward," I replied, my voice lowering to match his in volume. "I don't care how many broken bones it takes, if it means that you will believe me when I say that I love only you."

Edward's eyes were beginning to lighten to a tawnier colour. I took this as a good sign and placed my uninjured hand over his silent heart.

"I want to believe you," Edward replied, "but it just seems so impossible..."

"Believe me...it's possible," I vowed, rubbing his chest through the linen of his shirt.

His face clouded over once more. "But, my love, you said you are having some _misgivings," _Edward said reluctantly, as if he was afraid what my answer might be.

I sighed. I had hoped he had forgotten this for the moment in the heat of his concern for my injury. _Perfect vampire recall...no such luck! _I couldn't let this go, not now when I had just yelled at Edward more honestly than I had ever even imagined doing previously. I needed to explain, once and for all. The last thing we needed was Edward jumping to _more _conclusions.

"Yes, I said I have some misgivings, and it's true. I do," I said, looking deeply into Edward's eyes, impelling him to _listen, _not infer. I needed him to understand what I was saying. "I've been having some doubts, Edward, but not about you and me. I think I've made it perfectly clear that I love you, and only you."

Both our eyes flashed to my hand, which was turning a sickly patchwork of purple and blue splodges.

"It can wait," I said dismissively, knowing that Edward was about to suggest that we suspend this conversation until my hand had been attended to. We needed to clear the air _now. _"

Edward nodded curtly. I smiled slightly.

"I'm worried about the wedding, Edward. I...I'm not sure if it's what I want..."

"Oh," he said.

That one syllable said it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Edward, I...I don't...I mean I...." I stuttered, unsure what I could say to explain myself to him. I had just told the guy I was unsure if I wanted to marry him. Edward being Edward, that was probably more than enough to devastate him...

_How did this conversation end up with me sabotaging my relationship with Edward? _

He nodded his head curtly. "If that's how you feel, Bella, I'll try to understand."

"Edward, please let me explain," I implored, gazing deeply into his eyes, trying to silently convey the meaning my inarticulate words could not. I kept my left hand on his chest, tracing figures of eight lightly with my index finger. My engagement ring glittered as the myriad of tiny diamonds caught the light flowing into the room.

"Say what you need to, my love," Edward said sadly.

"I love you," I murmured, "So much, you know that. I'm nothing without you. I want to be with you forever, it's just that I'm not sure if marriage is necessary for that. We love each other. Need we put a title on that? Maybe one day, yeah, but why now?"

Edward smiled sadly. "For me, Bella, love and marriage mean the same thing. The two are inseparable in my mind. I suppose I am old-fashioned in that way. I look at you and, my God, if anything had the power to take my breath away, it would be _you_. All I want, all I will _ever _want is you as my wife."

I stopped worrying my lip long enough to reply, "And I want you. More than anything."

"But not enough to become my wife," Edward replied, forcing a tight-lipped smile.

I sighed. "I want to spend eternity with you, Edward. Isn't that enough?"

"Quite frankly, Bella, no. That's not enough for me," Edward replied, meeting my gaze. "You want me to commit to changing you, and for me to do that, I need a commitment from you. I mean, surely marriage seems but a trifle compared to the other commitment you are perfectly prepared to make?"

I shrugged. It didn't really make sense to me either, when Edward put it so plainly. I must be mad to be more apprehensive of becoming someone's wife than I was of becoming a vampire! If I was honest, it wasn't the idea of committing myself to Edward that scared me; I was already utterly his. Rather, it was the thought of what others would think, and how much of a spectacle the wedding would be. One thing I had realised quickly about Alice Cullen was that she was not one to do things by halves, and my wedding to Edward would be no exception to this rule. The ceremony and subsequent celebration would be elegant, tasteful and beautiful – certain to be discussed for months and remembered for years in the town of Forks. It was, in short, not _me_.

Edward's voice cut into my thoughts, "I can see that your mind is in overdrive, Bella. It's written all over your face. Just tell me what you're feeling. I want, no, I _need _to know what's going on in your mind right now! It's driving me mad, not knowing!"

Nodding, I signalled my acquiescence. "I'm not worried about tying myself to you, Edward, not really," I explained. "It's more that I... Ugh! It seems so stupid and immature!"

Edward smiled wryly, "Nothing new there then. Just tell me, Bella. Spit it out, as they say. I love you, and you should know by now that nothing you say can change that."

I smiled slightly at this. Even as I was destroying his dreams, Edward still felt the need to reassure me...not that it wasn't welcome, of course. His words gave me the strength I needed to continue.

"I'm embarrassed. Not about _us,_" I added hastily, "I just really feel uncomfortable with this wedding. I mean, Alice is organising an amazing ceremony; it's like something out of a fairy tale, or rather what a bridal magazine imagines a fairy tale should look like. It's incredible... my every waking moment is spent in debates over near identical shoes, or looking at invitations to people I barely know...and the shopping! I know Alice only wants the best for me, for both of us, but it's just...gah! I don't even know what to say without sounding even more ungrateful than I am already!"

Edward's eyes softened. "I think I understand," he murmured. "Elegance, decadence... it's not very Bella Swan is it?"

I smiled, and felt rosy colour suffuse my cheeks. _I love this man! _"Exactly," I replied, as offhandedly as possible.

Edward nodded, pulling me against him, as he placed a tender kiss on the top of my head. "Oh Bella..." he whispered. "And there I was imagining the most ghastly reasons..."

"Oh?" I asked quizzically.

"Not now," Edward replied firmly. I sensed the topic was closed for the present. A part of me was tempted to press the issue, but it felt too good to be cradled in Edward's arms again, his lips pressed gently into my hair. For the moment, I decided that it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. Edward and I seemed to have reached a truce of sorts, albeit a fragile one, and I was not going to risk upsetting the delicate balance again tonight. Besides, the painful throbbing in my hand was more than distracting at this point.

"I think I need to see Carlisle," I said softly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Of course," Edward murmured.

In an instant, he had gotten to his feet, still holding me clasped in his arms. I had to smile at his behaviour. "I can walk, you know," I said.

"I know you can, but knowing you, you'll probably tumble down the stairs and break a few more bones, my love."

I couldn't deny the truth of his words. Besides, even through my pain, my senses were tingling at the sensation of being held so closely by Edward.

A mere 20 minutes later, Edward and I were back in his room. As before, I was sitting on his lap, only this time, I was sporting a rather fetching brace on my right hand. Again.

Edward was quiet, even for him. I knew he was deep in thought, and no wonder; I had given him plenty to think about. Even so, I couldn't resist raising my head from where it was resting against his chest to place a soft kiss against the firm column of his throat.

"Bella..." he said, longing evident in his tone.

I continued to press my lips to Edward's neck, sliding up my undamaged hand to entangle it in his silky hair. My breathing was already beginning to quicken, and I could feel Edward tensing up beneath me.

"I really should be getting you home..." Edward muttered, his reluctance obvious. "I'm sure Charlie will be expecting you back soon."

"Do you want me to go, Edward?" I whispered, not ceasing my anointing of his neck.

"Stupid question," he said abruptly.

"Well then..." I trailed off hopefully. I didn't want to be separated from Edward tonight in the wake of our dispute, not even for the short time it would take him to drop his car home before returning to me. I hoped he would ask me to stay the night. It would not be the first time that I had slept in Edward's large, comfortable bed. However, these nights were usually on prearranged 'sleepovers' with Alice; spontaneously staying with Edward would be something new.

"If you want me here with you, Edward, all you need do is ask," I murmured, barely recognising the sultry tone emanating from my mouth.

I was stunned as Edward raised me abruptly from his lap. Before I could even think to protest, he had tossed me onto the bed itself, and he was above me, his mouth working on the sensitive skin between my collarbone and throat.

If my heart had been beating rapidly before, now it was practically bursting out of my ribcage. Edward's firm, unyielding body was pressed against me, my soft curves moulding to conform to his shape. As his lips moved upwards, brushing across my jaw line to find my mouth, I dimly registered that only once before had Edward kissed me with such intensity.

I gasped for breath as one of Edward's hands moved from where it had been resting on my waist, sliding up under my top, rhythmically stroking the soft skin of my side and ribcage.

_Dear God! Does this man have even the slightest idea what he does to me?!?_

"Edward," I murmured passionately, as he kissed my neck once more, "Please..."

Edward drew back slightly hearing the plea in my voice. His eyes were wary, almost as if he knew he was pushing his boundaries too far.

I shook my head impatiently, not wanting him to mistake my meaning. "Please don't stop," I said shyly.

Edward's eyes darkened with undeniable lust as with a slight growl, his lips returned to mine. I whimpered at the sensations his lips and hands were creating in my body... The combination of my leftover frustration from our earlier dispute, pain from my fractured hand and passion being evoked in me by the joining of our lips left my head reeling, even as my body begged for more. I felt as if I would somehow combust if this went on much longer. As Edward slid his hand across to lightly brush against the side of my breast, I almost lost it. Feeling my eyes roll back in my head, I shifted my position on the bed, my knees falling apart as I tried to get even closer to Edward. This new position was both heaven and hell. On one hand, Edward was closer to me than ever before; his body creating a new yet pleasant friction where he was pressed against me. On the other, this only increased my need for some kind of release...

Edward pulled back to look at me, need, passion and sheer covetousnessmingling in his onyx-dark eyes. I struggled to undo the buttons on his linen shirt, only to be interrupted by his hands as he impatiently tore the fabric away from his torso. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. I couldn't resist touching the smooth contours of his chest and stomach, even daring to dip the very tip of my index finger below the waistband of his jeans. At this, an expression of primal longing flashed over Edward's flawless features, turning my insides to jelly. _Take me now! _ My eyes silently begged him to finish what he had started...

As Edward raised my arms, removing my top, I felt like all my Christmases had come at once. Was Edward going to give in finally, and allow this to happen? It certainly seemed so...

_Oh God...His hands...._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

If Edward's hands on the bare skin of my side had felt amazing, there were not words able to describe the sensation of his hands stroking over my exposed stomach. I noticed his eyes dart quickly to my breasts, now covered by nothing more than the filmy fabric of my bra. My chest was rising and falling rapidly; never before had I felt such _need _for anyone.

Edward's eyes flashed back to gaze piercingly into mine, no doubt noticing my flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. He took a deep breath and looked at me, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Please, Edward," I whispered. I did not think I could bear it if he stopped this now. I reached up, clasping my hands behind his neck, pulling his face down to meet mine. As our lips joined, it almost felt as if his need was as pressing as my own. This surprised me. I usually felt as if I was the one making all the running; never did it seem like Edward desired me in the same uncontrollable way I did him.

I was incredulous that things had gotten this heated this fast. Less than an hour before we had been having an agonising conversation about our upcoming marriage, now we were in the middle of what was probably the most passionate experience of my life to date. I had fantasised about having Edward's bare skin against mine many times; imagining how it would feel to have those same hands that worked the keys of a piano so skilfully playing over my body. _And now it was happening!_

As Edward's lips moved away from my lips, I gasped for air as his mouth moved to my neck. His icy breath felt incredible against my hot skin, and I moaned as his lips continued their descent down the sensitive skin of my throat. The sounds I was making seemed to spur Edward on. He emitted a low growl, and lowered his head to nuzzle the fullness of my left breast where it spilled out from my bra. "_Edward..." _ I whimpered at the unfamiliar sensation. "That feels.._."_ I didn't have the words to convey what I was feeling, to describe the longing that was bubbling up within me.

"Tell me," Edward groaned, his voice low and sultry, continuing to worship my breast with his lips. He moved his hand to delicately skim his fingers over the point where my raised nipple was evident through the thin fabric of my bra. "Tell me how it feels, Bella."

"I...it...it feels..._oh..._" Increased moaning was my only response as Edward dipped his fingers under my bra, softly stroking me.

I still could not believe this was happening. _How did we go from being upset to doing this?!? _Although my body was crying out for Edward's touch, the rational part of my brain was questioning this sudden intimacy. _Why now? _What had made Edward change his mind so abruptly about maintaining the boundaries in our physical relationship?

_Who cares! _I lost the ability to think as Edward raised me slightly from the bed, and I felt his cool hand unclipping the fastener of my bra. As I leaned forwards, helping him slide the straps down my arms, I could not take my eyes off Edward. The expression on his face was one of utter lust. I smiled nervously as he allowed the bra to drop to the floor. I had never felt so exposed. Still, the expression on Edward's face had not changed; if anything, a new urgency had entered his eyes. I moved my hands to the button at the top of his jeans, expecting him to stop me at any moment. But he did not. Edward allowed me to unbutton his jeans, and as I tugged at the zipper, I glanced back at his face. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was clenched. Still, he had not moved to stop me yet.

Taking advantage of Edward's lack of resistance, I nervously slid my hand between the brushed cotton of his boxers and the denim of his jeans. My hand hesitantly brushed against the hard bulge of his erection, and I inhaled sharply as Edward's hand moved from my breast to encircle my wrist. _Here comes the rejection... _

But I was wrong. Instead of stopping me, Edward moved my hand to press against him more firmly. I gasped at the physical evidence of Edward's desire for me. Edward kissed me deeply again, then moved his lips to my ear. "Never doubt how I feel for you, Bella," he said urgently. "Never doubt that I desire you in _every _way."

Thrilling at Edward's words, I kissed him almost frantically, and began to push down his jeans as best I could with only one hand. Edward's actions mirrored my own, and he opened my jeans and slid the down over my hips, leaving me wearing nothing but a pair of simple boyshorts. I kicked off my jeans as Edward did the same. My senses reeling, I pressed myself against Edward once more. Having only the thin barrier of our underwear between us felt amazing, yet it only made me want him more. "Edward," I begged.

He continued to kiss me, worshipping my body with his hands as his lips and tongue did unspeakable things to my mouth. "Bella," he murmured reverently. "You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. You're _beautiful..._I've never wanted anything the way I want you._"_

"I'm yours," I murmured in response.

Edward froze, stopping what he was doing. His beautiful face clouded over. "No, Bella, you're not," he whispered, pulling away, not meeting my eyes.

"Edward?" I said urgently. "I _am_ yours! You're all I want! Doesn't the fact that I'm here with you now prove that?"_ How had I managed to ruin this incredible moment?!?_

Edward sat up, moving away from me. He sat with his knees pulled up, his strong arms wrapped around them. His bronze hair was even more unruly than ever after me running my hands through it, and his fringe had fallen forward to partially obscure his still-dark eyes. As Edward looked sadly at me, I thought how he had never before looked so vulnerable, so _human. _

"If you want me, Bella," he said sorrowfully, "why won't you become my wife?"

I sighed. I knew that this had been too good to be true. Conscious now of my near-nakedness, I raised myself to sit cross-legged across from Edward, hugging a pillow to my chest. "Edward, I've explained..." I began hesitantly. "I thought you understood why I..."

Edward cut me off. "I understand why you have reservations about the wedding itself, Bella, but I can't comprehend how you can hold me and kiss me and touch me like you were just doing, and then claim to be against the idea of marrying me! Marriage means having all that and more for as long as we both shall live! I know I want that, but you..."

I shook my head, not knowing what to say to make things better between us. I spared a thought for poor Jasper. The way our emotions were changing so rapidly must be causing him all kinds of trouble.

I reached a hand out to Edward, laying it on his bare knee. He tensed at my touch. "I love you, Edward. I want all this too. I just don't need a big ceremony to do this. I thought you'd changed your mind. I mean," I gestured to our discarded clothing strewn across the bed and floor surrounding it, "this made me think that maybe you had changed your mind about waiting for marriage before we got more _physical." _I said, somewhat embarrassed.

Edward sighed, and reluctantly placed his hand over mine, completely obscuring it. "I can understand how you might think that. I wanted all this to be on our wedding night, Bella. If you only knew how many times I've fantasised about undressing you, about kissing every inch of your body as you reveal it to me..." Edward's face fell. "If we're not going to have a wedding night, I figure why wait any longer? This is what you want, Bella, and I'm not going to force you into waiting for something that isn't going to happen. I release you from our engagement. Marriage is no longer a prerequisite. We can do this tonight. I'll even change you afterwards, if you still want that."

My heart leapt at Edward's words. He was offering me all I had desired for months. _The opportunity to make love with Edward...the chance to become immortal, and share eternal life with him... _How could I refuse?

I leaned forwards to kiss Edward lightly on the mouth. He returned the kiss, but very hesitantly. I could tell his heart wasn't truly in it, and to be honest, neither was mine. I had gone from feeling hornier than I ever had before to feeling nothing but the purest kind of love for Edward.

I had a kind of epiphany then. Edward was so sweet, so giving, so loving; he was prepared to gift me with everything my heart desired. He truly loved me. In return for granting all my wishes, he just wanted me to say two words. Suddenly, the idea didn't seem quite as daunting. I realised that love is about giving, and that sometimes it might be necessary to make a sacrifice in the cause of making the one you love happy. Surely I could do this for Edward. It was such a simple thing, really, when compared to the other commitment I was already prepared to make to him. I wanted to do this for him.

I pulled away from the kiss, and moved to stand beside the bed.

Edward quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "Bella?" he asked me. "Tell me what you want, my love."

I took a deep breath, dropping to one knee as gracefully as possible. "Edward, I love you and I want to be your wife. Will you be my husband?"

Edward's eyes widened. Never before had he looked so taken aback. He moved in a blur to stand in front of me. "Do not joke about this, Bella Swan," he said desperately.

I reached out to take his hand, raising his knuckles to my lips. "Edward, will you marry me?" I said.

Edward dropped to his knees before me, his posture mirroring my own. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were boring into mine. "Bella, don't feel you have to..." he began. I placed one finger across his lips.

"My love, I want this," I said softly, surprised to hear myself saying the words. It was even more surprising when I realised that my words were true. I _did _want it.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me so close that my breasts were pressed tightly against his firm chest. "Bella, my love..."

I smiled, as tears pooled in my eyes. I had the power to make Edward so happy. How could I not choose to do so? I placed gentle kisses over where his still heart was. "I take it that's a yes then?" I mumbled awkwardly.

"Yes!" he said, kissing me exuberantly.

Edward's joyful laugh of exultation was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Before long, Edward's kisses had grown in intensity enough to cause me to grow cognisant once more of the fact that our bodies were pressed very tightly against one another, and we were scarcely clothed. I was sure that Edward could tell how excited I was by his touches and his kisses, and I could certainly tell that _he _was at least as aroused as I.

This had to be too good to be true! Since we were officially engaged again, surely that meant that Edward now wanted to wait for our honeymoon? What did I want?

I reluctantly moved back from Edward's kiss. "Edward?" I murmured, my voice soft, "Maybe we should slow things down a little?"

He sighed, moving his lips to softly kiss up my neck. "Only if you really want to, Bella," he said, his melodious voice causing me to grow even more aroused.

I groaned. "Yes...No...I don't know!"

Edward chuckled, his lips still pressed against my throat. "Make up your mind, my love. Or maybe..." In an instant, Edward had swept me up in his arms, and placed me down gently in the middle of his large bed. Before I could say anything, he smiled at me and said "Perhaps being more comfortable might help you reach a decision with greater ease, Bella?"

"I doubt it..." I managed to say between gasps, as Edward dipped his head down to lay a line of gentle kisses on the skin between my breasts. "Besides," I said laughingly, "_You're _the one so resolved on keeping us pure until we're married! Surely this decision isn't mine to make?"

Edward lifted his head briefly to meet my gaze. His eyes were still shining with joy, and I knew that if it was possible, his cheeks would be as flushed with excitement as mine were. For once, he actually looked like a 17 year old in love. "That is true," he said, smiling wryly, "But since _you _were the one who proposed to _me_, Miss Swan, surely I can only follow _your _lead?" As he finished speaking, Edward ran his fingers lightly over my right nipple, causing it to harden even more against the cold of his touch. His eyes stayed locked on mine, and I swear, the expression on his face as he watched my reaction to the gesture almost caused me to melt.

I let out a slight groan. "Not fair! You know what I want – I want all of this! But we _should _wait. Really, we should. It will be more special, and we..." I wasn't sure whether I was trying harder to convince myself or Edward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Edward murmured, returning to kiss along my jaw line once more. "That's all well and good, but I foresee a problem with your logic."

"And what's that?" I whispered, almost afraid to hear his words. With every passing second, my fragile resolve was crumbling further. In all honesty, at that moment I wanted nothing more than for Edward to remove the troublesome barrier of the underwear separating us and make me his. I could feel his hardness against the soft skin of my thigh, and the sensation caused me to grow even wetter than before. At this stage, even _I _could smell my arousal in the air; I could only imagine what the scent must be doing to Edward, what with his heightened senses.

"The problem, Miss Swan, is this," Edward said, kissing the pulse point of my neck, then continuing up to just behind my ear. He ran his hands over my bare torso as he spoke.

"The problem is that I don't think I have the strength of will required to go back to merely holding your hand and kissing you chastely, my love," Edward said seductively.

I gulped.

Edward continued, "You see, I've always _thought _about what it would be like to have you here with me, like this. The thought alone has been enough to drive me to distraction more times than I would care to remember. And now, having seen you, having _touched _you, Bella, I don't think I can go back to how things were." He laughed briefly, returning to join his lips with mine.

I struggled to form words, finding it hard to resist the lure of his firm lips. "So no problem!" I blurted out. It was driving me crazy, knowing that Edward wanted this as much as I did. Every touch from him was setting my senses ablaze, and making me want more. "If we both want the same thing..."

Edward pulled back, supporting himself on his strong arms as he gazed down at me. "You really want to do this now, Bella?" he asked softly. "Are we ready for this?"

Edward pulled back, supporting himself on his strong arms as he gazed down at me. "You really want to do this now, Bella?" he asked softly. "Are we ready for this, and all it entails?"

_Hell yes!!!_

"My body is crying out for me to say yes, Edward," I replied gently, "but something is stopping me."

Edward continued to look deeply into my eyes, his expression soft and tender.

"It's not that I'm saying no," I continued, "Rather it's that I hadn't imagined our first time being like this."

Edward's lips curved into a subtle smile. "Is my bedroom not romantic enough for you, my love? With some candles, perhaps? A little mood music?"

I smirked. "You _know _that's not what I mean, Edward. This just seems to be happening so fast. I mean, I came over here this afternoon to discuss colour schemes with Alice, only to end up arguing with you and calling off the wedding. Throw in a broken hand, and me ending up proposing to _you _and we've had a pretty full evening, y'know?"

Edward nodded, continuing to smile. "Well, when you put it like that..." he said, a look of faux regret flashing over his perfect face.

"So, you get what I'm saying?" I asked carefully. There had been enough misunderstandings for one night, and I didn't want Edward to misconstrue my meaning.

"I think so, love," Edward murmured, kissing me gently on the forehead. "I understand, and I feel the same. When we make love, you don't want it to just be something that happens in the heat of the moment, with us caught up in a whirl of turbulent emotions."

I smiled, "Exactly."

Edward rolled to lie beside me. I turned over to face him. He ran his hand gently along the curve of my hip, doing nothing to quell the passion that I still felt, bubbling away beneath the surface. He sighed a little sadly, then removed his hand, and went as if he intended to cover me with the duvet.

I placed my uninjured hand on his, halting his movements. "Don't," I said softly.

Edward quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

"It doesn't have to be all or nothing, Edward," I said. Deciding to let my actions convey my meaning, I moved closer to Edward, allowing the length of my body to press against his. I captured his lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"As I do you," he murmured, deepening the kiss. Neither of us spoke for several minutes.

"There needs to be a line, and so where do we draw it?" Edward said, pulling back slightly, but not enough to break the contact between our bodies.

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "This is new to me, so I don't know. You're the one with decades of experience."

Edward smiled nervously. "And it's not new for me? Bella, I might be older than you in years, but trust me, this is uncharted territory for me too." He ran his hands gently over my shoulders and then just barely skimmed them over my breasts.

"I know," I said softly, raising my fingers to his parted lips. Edward kissed my fingertips, taking them between his lips briefly.

"Well, if I may be so bold as to say it," Edward ventured, "we seem to be coping tolerably well so far."

"Tolerably?" I smiled, allowing my fingers to trail down the length of Edward's torso.

"Yes, you're tolerable, but not enough to tempt me," Edward smirked.

My lips curved at his playful reference. "Be serious," I said, my own smile belying my words.

"Fine," Edward said, "We are coping _very _well so far."

"Better," I said, my senses thrilling at the sheer intimacy of lying here with Edward, discussing this openly.

"So," Edward continued, "Perhaps we should just play it by ear, so to speak? See how things progress?"

"Mmm...Sounds good to me," I murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

_After all, we have all the time in the world..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

So far, things seemed to be progressing very well indeed. Edward and I were lying on our sides, facing one another. His strong arms were encircling me securely as he kissed me, one hand occasionally drifting down to brush against my breasts. His cold fingers left a trail of goose pimples everywhere they touched. I was so overwhelmed by the sensations Edward was creating in my body that I could do little other than return his kisses, and occasionally let out a moan as his talented fingers found a particularly sensitive area of skin.

This went on for quite some time. It was almost as if Edward and I were afraid of pushing our boundaries any further – afraid that if we pushed too far too fast, our feelings would overwhelm us and a white wedding would soon become an impossibility. I had never anticipated things getting this heated, this fast between us. And now here we were – almost naked, kissing passionately on Edward's bed. I definitely liked this new development...

Edward's lips curved into a smile against mine.

"What?" I asked.

"I wish I could see into your thoughts right now," Edward said, brushing an errant strand of hair back behind my ear.

I smiled. "Don't you always?"

"Yes," Edward admitted. "But I can tell that your mind is in overdrive at present. What are you thinking about?"

"You, of course," I replied, kissing him lightly on the jaw. "I'm surprised you had to ask."

Edward pulled me closer, shaking his head. "Oh no, Bella. I'm not letting you away with such a vague answer."

I smirked. If he wanted the truth, he was welcome to it. "Well, Edward," I murmured, running my hand down his chest and over the defined muscles of his stomach, "I was just thinking how much I like lying here with you like this."

Edward's facial expression didn't change, but his eyes showed how pleased he was with my words. "Oh, I see," he said offhandedly.

I continued, "You see, you're not the only one who's thought about us being together, Edward. I think about it all the time." As I spoke, my hand drifted lower, and I allowed the tips of my fingers to run along the waistband of Edward's boxer briefs. Edward tensed slightly, only to meet my eyes again and smile. How far we've come... 

"Really?" Edward said. He seemed to be finding it difficult to maintain his usual unflappable demeanour.

"Really," I nodded, now curling my fingers so that they were just inside the waistband of his underwear. I slowly moved my hand from hip to hip, resisting the ever-increasing urge to dip my hand lower. I didn't want to rush ahead, only to end up overwhelming Edward - we had already ventured so far beyond anything we had ever done together previously.

I gazed deeply into his eyes, searching for any sign that this was getting to be too much for him. His earlier bravado was gone, and in his wide eyes I saw fear and vulnerability mingled with the same love and desire I could feel in myself. I realised then that Edward's previous rejections of my amorous advances hadn't been a slight on me; on the contrary, he had only held back out of a genuine fear that he wouldn't be able to handle the myriad of complex emotions stirred up by the experience of being intimate. For once in our relationship, Edward was the weak one – he needed me to take the lead in this. I was more than willing to shoulder the responsibility. I stilled my hand, but did not remove it.

"I'm so proud of you," I said softly.

Edward looked confused. My heart melted.

"I know this isn't easy for you," I explained. "I'm proud that you're letting yourself take the risk of being, y'know, close to me like this. You should know that this means the world to me."

Edward inhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving mine. "I never imagined that it was possible for me to feel this way, Bella," he said with fervour. "I've wanted to share this with you, of course, how could I not! But I never believed that I would be capable of being this close to you, or anyone for that matter. I thought it was impossible."

"And yet here we are," I said gently. "Here we are, as close as can be. I knew you would be able to do this, Edward. I trust you - and now you need to have some faith in yourself."

Edward's expression became imploring. "Promise me, Bella. Before we go any further, please promise to tell me if I hurt you, even in the slightest. I don't know if I can do this otherwise!"

I nodded vehemently. "I promise, Edward, but I'm certain I won't need to. You won't hurt me. We can do this." I spoke firmly, trying to convey as much confidence in my tone as possible.

I believed my own words. I genuinely did not believe that Edward was capable of harming me. The fact that he was coping so well thus far with our newfound intimacy was testament to his self-control. Still, I could tell that Edward did not share my certainty. He was terrified of losing control.

"Please trust me, my love," I said tenderly. "I promise to go slowly, and we'll stop if it gets to be too much to handle. Please?"

Edward nodded swiftly.

I kissed him slowly. Edward returned the kiss earnestly. I could tell that he was still ill at ease with the situation, but the insistent firm pressure of his erection against my thigh was proof that he wanted this as much as I did. Slowly, I recommenced tracing the line of his boxers. Edward's breathing quickened in time with mine. I had been telling the truth when I told him that I had imagined this situation many times before. Being this close to Edward now was a privilege, and one I did not intend to squander.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "Can I touch you?"

Edward inhaled sharply. He swallowed hard, but nodded. I smiled slightly, beginning to feel quite nervous myself now. I had no experience with this kind of thing.

Agonisingly slowly, I slid my hand down into Edward's underwear. As he gasped, I gently wrapped my hand around his solid length. I didn't do anything else for several moments, allowing Edward to become somewhat acclimatised to the new sensation. His eyes were closed, and he was still breathing rapidly. I felt myself grow wetter at the physical evidence of the effect I had on Edward; it was empowering to know that I could provoke this kind of reaction in him. After a few moments, I tentatively moved my hand, running it over the silky skin of his shaft. Edward's eyes flashed open, and he pulled me to him passionately.

"Oh, Bella, my love!" he murmured passionately, his hand moving to cup my breast again, running his icy thumb over my already hard nipple.

This reaction was all the encouragement I needed. I continued to slide my hand up and down over Edward's hardness. His moans as I did so were probably the most erotic sounds I have ever heard.

"Bella, that feels....that's incredible," Edward said through gritted teeth. I could see the effort he was exerting to merely stay lying down and in control.

Edward's breathing was by now more rapid that I had ever witnessed before. My heart was racing with the combination of the pleasure of his touch, and my delight at being able to please him in this way. My panties were growing increasingly wet, and I was positive that Edward could sense the effect he was having on me.

Edward let out a low growl, the sound urging me to up the tempo of my strokes. In response, Edward pressed closer to me, causing me to roll over onto my back. He leaned over me, careful not to press against my injured hand. Typical Edward – even in the heat of passion he is careful of me!

I didn't cease my ministrations. I had thought Edward's face was flawless before – now I realised that the definition of perfection was the look of pleasure he now wore. I gasped as Edward moved his hand to brush lightly against the damp crotch of my panties. My hips rose involuntarily, seeking to be closer to him. Edward's eyes locked on mine again, an unspoken question in his look.

I nodded, biting my lip. "I promise, Edward," I whispered.

My words gave Edward the reassurance he needed to continue. He gently pushed the fabric of my underwear to the side and pressed his hand against my centre.

I moaned at the feeling of Edward's touch. I had wanted this for so long; it was hard to believe that it was actually happening!

Edward paused. "I love you, Bella. So much," he said. Such simple, often-spoken words, yet they had never sounded so true or heartfelt.

"I love you too," I replied warmly.

Looking lovingly into my eyes, Edward pressed his fingers into my wetness. I gasped at the sensation of Edward's cold fingers; such a contrast to my own heat! As Edward's talented fingers began to move between my slick folds, stroking me, I continued to caress him. I did not have words to describe the feelings Edward was creating in me. I moaned and gasped in time with his movements, my outbursts mingling with Edward's noises of pleasure as we kissed.

I could feel Edward's hips beginning to thrust into my hand – his lust was overtaking his anxiety. Of this I was immeasurably glad. I stroked him more firmly now, growing confident in my abilities. My own pleasure was immense; I felt as if I was balanced on the edge of a precipice, and it was only a matter of time before I fell. Edward kissed my neck, not seeming at all deterred by the light sheen of sweat that was coating my body.

"Bella," he groaned. "Please, tell me to stop!" He thrust hard against me.

"Not. A. Chance!" I managed to say in between gasps. We had gotten this far, impossible for me to let him stop now.

Edward emitted a noise of sheer lust, and I moaned wantonly as he pushed a long finger firmly into me.

"Bella! I'm sorry!" Edward exclaimed in response to my cry.

"Don't stop! Not hurt...Feels so good!" I gasped. It seemed that monosyllabic words were all I was capable of at that moment.

Edward could see that I was telling the truth. He carefully added a second finger, and continued to slide them in and out of me. I kept on sliding my hand over his cock, my hand gliding effortlessly with the lubrication provided by Edward's excitement.

Almost instantly, my hand and Edward's had found a common tempo, his fingers sliding inn and out of me in time with the movements of my hand on him. It felt so natural, so right to have Edward penetrating me. I never wanted it to end. Before long, I was crying out in ecstasy as my inner muscles clenched around Edward's fingers. I trembled with the force of my orgasm, kissing Edward deeply. Within seconds, I felt the icy flow of Edward's release spill onto my hand and across my stomach and his cries joined mine once more.

Edward flopped down to lie on his stomach beside me, pulling my uninjured hand to his lips. Neither of us moved or spoke, both of us too overwhelmed by what had just happened to even attempt to verbalise our feelings. Never before in my life had I felt so utterly sated.

It took several long minutes before my racing heartbeat slowed and my breathing returned to normal.

"Wow," I said incredulously.

Edward kissed the back of my hand and raised himself up onto his elbows to look at me. "Bella, 'wow' doesn't even begin to describe how astoundingly wonderful that was." He smiled wryly.

"I told you we could do it," I said, rolling onto my side again to face him.

"And we did," Edward said simply, smiling beatifically at me. I had never seen him look so relaxed.

"We did." My smile mirrored his. "And we did it well."

Edward laughed. "Indeed." He looked abashed all of a sudden. "In fact," he said, "We did it so well that the rest of the family decided that the time was ripe for an unscheduled hunting trip."

I blushed scarlet with embarrassment. "Oh!"

Edward shrugged fluidly. "I've had to put up with listening to all of them for long enough," he said, his eyes glinting wickedly, "It's about time the tables were turned!"

"Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Trust me, the things I've heard..."

I scrunched my eyes closed and shook my head. "Do not need to know, Edward!"

"It's all ahead of you, my love...Decades and decades of it..."

I shook my head. "There's a solution."

Edward quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "Oh really? And what might that be, my love? Believe me; I've spent years trying to think up a way to block it all out."

I leaned in close to kiss Edward on the shoulder. "It's quite easy really. We'll simply have to be the noisiest ones!"

Edward laughed. "Isabella Swan, you are wicked!" he said, pulling me to him and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. "Although, I really do like your idea."

"Mmm...Thought you might. After all, I..."

Anything else I might have said was lost in a wave of renewed kissing.

**_Reviews are the fuel that makes me write!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When I awoke, the first fact I registered was that it was dawn. The next facts that emerged from the fog of my still half-asleep mind were that I was still in Edward's bed, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton panties and that he was beside me, propped up against the pillows. He was holding me close against him. I could feel the firm coolness of his chest against the bare skin of my back and a gentle smile curved my lips as I remembered all that had passed between us last night..._Last night... _Why was there something bothering me about the memory? _Last night..._

"Crap!" Realisation had set in. "Edward, what time is it?!?" I sat up, pushing the duvet away from me, and turned to face my fiancé. Edward was wearing only a bashful expression and a pair of boxer briefs – a sight that provoked all kinds of delightful feelings in me, yet I did not have the luxury of revelling in the sight at present.

"About five-thirty," Edward said ruefully. "I know, I should..."

"You should have woken me up, yes!" I snapped. Charlie would _not _be impressed that my afternoon with Alice had turned into an impromptu sleepover at Chez Cullen. I suspected that Charlie saw through the pretence of my frequent girly sleepovers with Alice, but he was happy to go along with the idea, and so was I. If I had called him to ask for permission, it would have been one thing, but now... Never before had I just _not come home_. Would he be worried, or just angry with me?

"Bella, love, I'm sorry," Edward said, reaching to pull me back into his arms. I thought about struggling for about a millisecond before I surrendered to the urge to sink into his waiting arms.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I grumbled, even as I nestled into the crook of Edward's arm.

Edward sighed. "You looked so peaceful, my love. And you slept so soundly."

"Of course I did. You were here beside me. I always sleep better when you're next to me," I replied, trying to keep some irritation evident in my voice. It was a struggle. How did this man have such power over me that it was near-impossible to remain annoyed with him?

Edward stroked the line of my cheekbone with the back of his fingers. "You needed the rest, Bella. Yesterday was... eventful."

"I'll say," I murmured. "I'm going to be in so much trouble, though..."

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella, you won't be. The fault was all mine, and I will of course explain that to your father. Charlie will understand."

I doubted that.

Edward could see the disbelief written clearly across my face. "Trust me, Bella," he said. "It will be fine. Besides, it's not like we have anything to be ashamed of. We are an engaged couple in love who were spending time together. Following a busy day, you merely fell asleep; that's hardly a hanging offence, my love."

I shook my head. "I doubt Charlie will see it that way, Edward. Besides, your account is just a bit too innocent. From what I remember, I only fell asleep from _sheer exhaustion_ after you spent several hours pleasuring me more than I ever believed it was possible for one person to be pleasured! It's not like I fell asleep whilst watching a movie, Edward!"

Edward chuckled. "And what of it? Bella, if you really want to share all that with Charlie, then be my guest, but I don't think he's ready to hear about me _pleasuring_ you."

His melodious voice never failed to attract me – and now, as he spoke in a low, sultry tone about pleasuring me, I wanted nothing more than to pounce on Edward and recommence from where events had left off the night before.

_Focus, Bella! You're supposed to be annoyed, remember?_

"Ugh! Shut up, Edward," I grumbled, turning to hide my face against his chest.

I didn't need to look at Edward to know that he was smirking. "You should get some more rest," he said after a few moments. "It is still very early."

"True," I murmured. I was still tired. But then again, if I was going to get into trouble with Charlie for staying out, I figured I may as well make the most of the opportunity to spend this time with Edward. After all, we _were _both nearly naked...

I began to kiss Edward's neck, my lips fervent as I moved closer to him.

"Bella..." Edward pleaded with a groan, even as his hands reached to caress my curves. "You need to sleep!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Edward? Me, or yourself?" I said, kissing along his collarbone.

"You, silly girl," he said gruffly. His posture was tense, but I was certain that he wanted to replicate the previous night's events just as much as I did.

"Please, Edward?" I murmured softly. My lips never left his skin as I spoke. "I can't go back to sleep when I feel like this."

"Why? How do you feel, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly, his interest obvious from his tone of voice.

I smirked. "I feel like I want to touch you again, Edward, and like I need you to do the same to me."

Edward groaned once more, before pushing me back onto the soft pillows and leaning over to press his lips to mine again...

*****

Some time later, I heard noises from downstairs. The other Cullens had returned from their impromptu hunting trip. I sighed, and reluctantly sat up. I would have been perfectly content to spend the rest of the day in Edward's bed, continuing our exploration of each other's bodies, but the sounds of Edward's family moving downstairs reminded me that I had a home of my own to go to – not to mention a father who would no doubt be loading and prepping his shotgun by this stage.

I twisted to face Edward. He was lying back against the pillows, his head resting on his arms which were crossed behind his head. He was smiling – obviously he was as pleased by our newfound intimacy as I was. I saw how his chest was rising and falling in time with his slow, steady breathing as I allowed my eyes to drift lower to where the 'v' of his hips dipped into his underwear. Having felt Edward, I was dying to see him laid completely bare before me, but I didn't think we were ready for that quite yet. _Besides... if I was to see Edward totally naked, I don't think I could stop myself from taking things all the way, wedding or no wedding!_

"Time to go?" he asked, reluctance written all over his face.

"Time to go," I agreed. I clambered out of bed and started looking around for my clothes. Edward didn't move from his position on the bed, seeming quite content to watch my undignified struggle to get into my jeans and fasten them one-handed. Finding my bra on the floor some meters away from the bed, I smiled. This would be a feat beyond my capabilities at present.

"Edward, I need your help," I said sweetly.

In the space of a heartbeat, Edward was standing at my side. He reached out and took my bra from my hands. He moved to stand behind me, and reached around me to hold the delicate item of clothing out in front of me. I felt myself growing aroused at the mere sensation of Edward standing so close to me, and I was tempted to lean back against his strong body, but knew that if I did so, my resolution to get home quickly would be forgotten. I extended my arms through the straps of the bra, and Edward deftly moved the bra up my arms to cover me. As he adjusted the cups of the bra, Edward's cool hands briefly cupped my breasts – causing me to shudder with desire. I never realised that being _dressed_ by someone could be so erotic. _Does he have any idea of the effect he has on me?_

Edward brushed my hair to the side, then nimbly secured the fastening at the back of my bra and placed a light kiss at the base of my neck. I twisted around in his arms to smile up at him. I couldn't believe how far we had come.

"Time to get you home," Edward said, his voice heavy with regret, reaching down to grab my top from where it lay on the floor at his feet.

"I guess so..." I murmured. "Putting this off isn't going to make Charlie any happier to see me."

Edward nodded, and then helped me with the rest of my clothes.

*****


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

*****

"Maybe he's already gone to work?" I ventured nervously as Edward's Volvo drew up outside my house. _I should be so lucky..._ Charlie's squad car was in the driveway, and I could feel myself growing increasingly apprehensive with every second that passed.

Edward parked smoothly, then turned to look at me. "Bella, relax," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. Like _that _was possible! "Right then, at least try not to look like you've committed a felony! Let's just speak to your father and discuss things calmly."

I grimaced. "Right. Let's just get this over with."

Edward squeezed my undamaged hand encouragingly. "I'm here with you, Bella."

I smiled tightly. "I know, and that means a lot. Thank you."

Edward smiled. "What else would you expect of me, my love? I can hardly desert you, can I?"

I shook my head. "You're too much of a gentleman for that. Besides, Charlie knows where you live! Let's go."

In an instant, Edward was outside, opening my door and taking me by the hand. As we walked the short distance to the front door, I did not release his hand from my grip. I needed his support. Reaching the door, I prepared to fumble in my pocket for my key, only for the door to be swung open.

The stern face of my father greeted us. Charlie said nothing, merely stepping aside and indicating for us to enter. This was a bad sign to be sure. I stood frozen on the doorstep, only venturing inside when I felt Edward's hand at the base of my back, gently guiding me in.

We followed Charlie as he walked into the sitting room and sat down on the old armchair. He gestured for us to sit down on the sofa and we complied. Once Edward and I were seated, I finally looked up to meet Charlie's critical gaze. He said nothing, seemingly quite content to let me squirm uncomfortably for a few moments yet.

Sensing my growing fear, Edward moved his hand to gently rest on my leg, giving a quick squeeze of encouragement. Charlie's brown eyes narrowed at Edward's innocent gesture of support for me, and it seemed to spur him to finally speak.

"Well?" he asked gruffly, his eyes locking on mine.

I shrugged, trying to appear more nonchalant than I felt. "Well what, Dad?"

Edward said nothing for the present. He would rather I spoke up for myself, but I knew that he was ready to intervene as soon as I needed him to.

Charlie spluttered, his face beginning to redden. "What? _What, _Bella!?! You go to hishouse yesterday afternoon, then don't come home until the following morning, and have the cheek to ask me '_what'?!?_"

I felt my nerves give way to an ever-increasing anger. _What right does Charlie have to make me feel like I've committed some kind of crime?!? _"So, I should have called you and told you I was staying in Edward's – fine! I'm sorry! But honestly, Char...Dad, would it have made much of a difference if I had called?"

"Bella..."Edward cautioned. I knew that he would rather we discussed this calmly and quietly with Charlie. _No chance! _

Charlie's burning gaze locked on Edward. "Excuse me_, _but this is between me and my _daughter_!" he said bitingly. "Stay out of it!"

I opened my mouth to protest at Charlie's words, but before I could utter a sound, Edward was on his feet.

"I mean no disrespect, Chief Swan, but I am Bella's fiancé, and what concerns her, concerns me," he said softly, but firmly. "Were it not for me, Bella would not be having this conversation with you. Therefore, I feel I am entitled to have a say in the discussion."

Charlie leapt to his feet to stand facing Edward. "Too right, this conversation is because of you! Before you came along, I never had any cause to worry for Bella at all!" He shook his head slowly. "I thought you were an okay kid 'til you went and left her... then you come back and it's as if those months never happened! I mean, if you had _seen _Bella..." Charlie trailed off, and his eyes took on a faraway glaze as he recalled those painful days.

Edward shuddered almost imperceptibly, and I knew that he was being treated to some of Charlie's recollections of me during that time.

Charlie continued his tirade, "Then you decide to propose! I mean, what 18 year olds in their right minds decide to get married straight out of high school?"

"Bella and I have decided to marry because we love each other, Chief Swan," Edward said curtly. "I thought you understood that."

Charlie sighed, his ire seeming to fade slightly. "I do understand – all too well! I got married at 19 to the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and just look how that turned out! We were every bit as idealistic and certain of the future as you two are."

I got to my feet. "Edward and I aren't you and Mom, Dad!" I said sharply. "It's unfair to judge our relationship by the example of your own!"

Charlie shook his head. "Fine... I apologise. I'm sure you'll be very happy together," he said bitterly.

"We will," I said firmly. "Besides, I thought this was meant to be about me not coming home last night?" _At least he seems calmer now!_

Charlie steeled his jaw. "It is, Bells. I'm not happy about it, that's for sure."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. I knew full well what Charlie's problem with the situation was, but I wanted to hear him say it. I had known that he would be furious over me staying at Edward's, but I had not expected my father to bring up the issue of Edward leaving me before. Besides, I had thought that Charlie was more or less resigned to the idea of me marrying Edward.

Charlie rolled his eyes in irritation. "You know why, Bells."

I crossed my arm. "No, I don't, Dad." After hearing what Charlie _really_ thought of the upcoming wedding, I was feeling inclined to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Bella," Edward interjected, "Perhaps your father and I should speak alone?"

I shook my head firmly. "No, Edward." I knew Edward's inner turn-of-the-last-century gentleman was finding it tough to stand by and watch me engaged in such a dispute, but I wanted - no I _needed _to work this through with Charlie for myself.

"So, Dad, why?" I pressed.

Charlie's eyes met mine. "I'm your father, Bella. What father wants his daughter spending the night with her boyfriend?"

"Fiancé – it's totally different," I interjected.

"Bella, let your father explain," Edward said gently, moving to sit down again and pulling me with him. Seeing our actions, Charlie also returned to his chair.

"Fine," I said curtly. "Explain."

"It might make a difference to you, Bella, but not me," Charlie said slowly. "You might be engaged, but you're still my daughter. I mean, you're only 18..."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Edward took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

Charlie continued to speak. "I remember what it was like to be 18, Bells, trust me. I'm not a fool... I know what goes on. I know you're going off to college in a few months and I'll have sweet-all control over what you do there, but while you're living under my roof, you abide by my rules."

I sighed.

"I don't ask much, Bella." Charlie went on. "And for the most part we get on just fine, right?"

I nodded reluctantly. Charlie _did _leave me to my own devices quite a lot, and this suited me just fine. Much as I hated to admit it, Charlie was far more lenient than many other parents I knew. Of course, I rarely gave him cause to use the strict parent routine, but still...

"Right," I acknowledged. "But I'm not a child anymore, Dad. I'm turning 19 this year – as you said, I'm going to college in the fall, and I..."

"Don't you think I know that, Bella?" Charlie said sharply. "I know you're growing up! I try to give you your space as much as I can. I try to be understanding of the fact that all you seem to want to do is to spend time with Edward and his family. Hell, I even try to believe in all those girly sleepovers you have with Alice!" Charlie's eyes closed tightly for a moment as he tried to repress a slight shudder at the thought of all the nights I had spent at the Cullen's house over the past months. "But simply not coming home, Bella... That's plain disrespectful to me, and I won't stand for it!"

Charlie's words gave me cause to pause for several long moments. I had not expected this. Shockingly, it seemed that not only was Charlie aware that the nights I spent with Alice were no more than a ruse to spend unsupervised time with Edward, but he had tried to turn a blind eye to the pretence! It seemed that Charlie's problem with last night was not the fact that I had stayed with Edward; rather it was that I had not let him know. This was certainly not what I had expected to hear...

I nodded slowly, acknowledging Charlie's point. "Okay, Dad," I said softly, looking down at where Edward's fingers were entwined with mine. "I should have called you. I understand that you must have been concerned for me. It won't happen again." _God, how dutiful do I sound now?!?_

I looked up to meet Charlie's gaze. "Apology accepted, Bells," he said, warmth creeping into his tone. Neither of us was overly demonstrative, but Charlie loved me as much as I did him, and I knew that he hated arguing with me.

Edward cleared his throat. "I too feel that I owe you an apology, Chief Swan."

Charlie looked at Edward. "Alright then," he said, "Let's have it."

Edward turned to look at me, "Bella, would you mind terribly if your father and I spoke together in private? It's obvious that there are several issues that need to be cleared up."

_Hell no! _"Well, sure, if you think it's necessary," I said. _ I'm not promising that I won't eavesdrop though!_

"Chief Swan," Edward continued, "would that be acceptable to you?"

Charlie gritted his teeth into what I think was meant to be a smile. "Sure, Edward. Why not?" he said grimly. "Why don't we do it outside? I'll be out in the backyard."

"Thank you," Edward said simply.

Charlie got up. Without saying another word, he went out to the kitchen. I heard the back door open then close again with a click.

I rounded on Edward. "What do you need to talk to Charlie about that you can't say here in front of me?" I demanded. _I had thought that we were past keeping secrets from each other?_

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled down at me, his golden eyes warm and liquid. "Humour me, my love," he murmured, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Since we first got engaged, I have never had the chance to speak to your father about it – to properly tell him how I feel about you. I would like to do so."

I sighed. "It's the 21st century, Edward," I said stubbornly. "You don't have to do that."

Edward's mouth curved into a subtle smile. "I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to, Bella. It's how I was raised."

In spite of myself, I could feel myself beginning to smile back at Edward. Edward was at his most dazzling, and I found it hard to deny him anything. "You are _so _old-fashioned, Edward," I said, rolling my eyes.

He pulled me in closer for a brief kiss. I melted against him, but before I could really start to enjoy myself, Edward pulled away slightly.

"I take it this means I'm allowed then?" he ventured, still smiling slightly. "I know I'm absurdly old-fashioned, Bella, but I have had plenty of time to get set in my ways, you know."

I smiled. "Let's just say it's just as well I _like_ old-fashioned things. Go on then – get this over and done with!"

Edward kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you," he said, before turning and walking into the kitchen and out the back door.

Scarcely had the door closed before I rushed for the stairs. I had suddenly remembered that the bathroom window had a _lovely _view of the backyard...


	9. Bonus chapter!

This is a bonus chapter I wrote especially for my devoted reviewers over on , but I decided to post it here so as not to deprive my readers! Here's an example of what leaving reviews for me makes me do...

**Bonus!**

_Charlie's point of view_

Once I was out in the backyard, I had to wait a few moments before Edward followed me. No doubt, he had been "talking" to my daughter – not that I wanted to think about that too much...

Edward looked like he was trying to suppress a smile – not at all the expression I would expect from a kid in his position. But of course, Edward (or any of the other Cullen kids, come to think of it) was not your typical teenager. There was just something completely 'other' about him... not anything concrete that I could put my finger on, but _something _not quite right nonetheless. I am a good cop with good instincts, and I notice more than I let on to. _Is that damn kid smirking again?!?_

"Chief Swan, thank you for allowing this opportunity to speak with you," Edward said politely. _Why does he always sound like he's stepped out of some corny old movie? Carlisle and Esme Cullen must have spent a mint on elocution lessons for these kids!_

"No problem, Edward," I said in reply. _It's nice to be nice, and all that..._ Still, I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Edward's calm, unflappable exterior really got to me – a big part of me was curious to see if it was all a front. After all, no kid of 18 should be _this _at ease all the time.

"I suppose you are wondering what this is all about, Chief Swan," Edward continued smoothly. "It just occurred to me that I never took the time to speak to you formally about my intentions towards your daughter."

I repressed a shudder. I really didn't want to consider what this kid was intending on doing to my little girl...

"Sure, Edward, it's probably a good idea," I replied. I might not like the kid particularly, but I did have to respect him wanting to speak to me man-to-man, so to speak. It was the kind of thing that I had been brought up to do myself, but I knew that it wasn't that common nowadays. Of course, trust Edward Cullen to buck the trend!

Edward smiled at me, and for a moment I could almost understand what Bella saw in him. "Let me start by thanking you once more for agreeing to this conversation. I know that things are, well, a little fraught this morning, and this might not be the best time for you, but I thought that it might perhaps be better to get everything out in the open once and for all. Then, we can make a fresh start and move onwards."

I nodded. So far, the kid was making sense to me. "I agree. Whether I like it or not, Bella seems pretty attached to you. I guess we should try to get on as well as we can."

Edward nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Chief Swan."

I shook my head. "There's no need to keep calling me 'Chief Swan', Edward. You're making me feel like I'm at work! I'm off duty – it's Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said.

"So, what do want to say?" I asked.

Edward ran his fingers briefly through his already messy hair. "Where do I begin?" he said.

"You can explain to me what possessed you to propose to my teenage daughter to begin with," I replied. I figured we might as well get the issue out of the way as soon as possible.

Edward's face broke into a genuine grin. "That's simple, Charlie. I asked Bella to marry me because I love her very much, and I want to spend the rest of my days with her. I have been raised to believe in marriage, so naturally I want Bella to spend that time with me as my wife."

I nodded, taking in what he was saying. I could see clearly how much Edward loved Bella, but I still found it hard to see the need for them to get married _now. _Surely that could wait a couple of more years? I knew that they were going away to college together, and I didn't particularly _want _the two of them 'living in sin', so to speak, but I had to admit that the prospect seemed more appealing than the idea of my Bella married so young.

"Very well, Edward. I can see that you love Bella, but why are you getting married so soon? You believe in marriage, fair enough, but what's wrong with a long engagement? I mean, if you still feel like you do now when you finish college, by all means get married then. You'll both be older; you'll have seen a bit more of life..."

I trailed off. Edward's eyes were far away, as if he was imagining all the things he had yet to experience. _God, he's so young; they both are! _

Edward's intense focus snapped back onto me. "I know Bella and I seem young to you, Charlie, but that doesn't mean our feelings are any less valid or less certain for that matter. My life has changed entirely since I met Bella; the years before I met her seem now to have been utterly dark and dreary... I'm a different person than I was before I fell in love with your daughter, sir."

The kid obviously had a taste for melodrama. True, he had always seemed the quietest of the Cullens before Bella came to town, but then again, I had never really interacted much with him then. Of course, he _was _adopted, so perhaps he'd had a tough life before being taken in by the Cullens. As a police officer, I'd come across some sad cases before; maybe Edward had been through a lot in his past. Still, the feelings he was admitting to having for Bella gave me cause to wonder. _Is it healthy to feel so strongly about someone at this age? Do I like the fact that it's __**my **__daughter he's so taken with? _A new thought suddenly burst into my awareness. _ If he loves her this much, how was he able to leave Bella before?!?_

Edward tensed up and his smile disappeared. Obviously, the kid was perceptive, and had noticed the change in my demeanour.

"Fair enough, Edward. You say you love Bella, but when it comes down to it, you've hurt her before and I'm damned if I'll let that happen again! If you love her so much, how were you able to leave her last year?"

Edward looked like he was at a loss for once in his life. "I didn't _want _to leave Bella," he said softly, glancing up at the house. "I felt that I _had _to make a clean break with her."

_Hell, the kid looks like he's in physical pain!_

"As I'm sure you have thought yourself, Carlisle and Esme thought that our relationship was too intense for two people so young. To a certain extent, I had started to believe myself that my relationship with Bella was not..._healthy._ That maybe my feelings for her were too strong. So when we all moved, I thought that it would be easier for everyone concerned if Bella and I broke up."

I fixed my gaze on Edward's agonised face. "It didn't work out that way though, did it? Bella was devastated... For months afterwards, it was as if she was a shell of a person, not living, just _existing! _I didn't know what to do for her..."

Edward nodded slowly, his expression agonised. "I know... Charlie, please believe me that I would never have left if I had realised that Bella's feelings were as strong as my own. I was miserable the whole time we were apart too... There was plenty of times I debated just running back to Bella. It was only the thought that she might have moved on that kept me away."

I had to smile. "As if. I mightn't be too keen on the idea, but you're the only one for Bella. I have to admit it, Edward; you coming back saved Bella. I honestly don't know what she might have done if things had continued the way they were... _The thought still haunts me..._

"Me too," Edward murmured softly, his gaze faraway.

"Excuse me?"

"I... I would have been worried for Bella too if I had been in your position, Charlie." Edward said quickly.

We stood in silence for several long moments, both of us lost in our thoughts.

"You understand why I'm afraid of you hurting Bella again?" I asked suddenly.

Edward nodded. "Yes sir. All I can do is promise that it will not happen again, and hope that in time, my actions will convince you of the truth of my words."

I nodded. "Fair enough. Marry her; treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Just bear it in mind though, Edward, I _will _be watching." I meant it too.

Edward inclined his head in agreement. "That doesn't surprise me," he said. "One thing we have in common in that we both want what's best for Bella. I would expect nothing less from you, sir."

I had to smile at his point. It seemed that Edward and I had reached an understanding on the issue of marriage, but we still had a whole lot to discuss. Bella's failure to return home last night for starters...

"Edward, now it's my turn to speak about something that is important to me," I said firmly. "I trust Bella; she's a responsible girl, probably as trustworthy as any girl of her age can be. Because of this, I let her be fairly independent. The thing is, I don't like it when Bella fails to live up to the level of trust I have in her, you know?"

"Like last night," Edward said. It wasn't a question.

"Exactly. Now don't get me wrong, what you and Bella do when you're alone is no one's business but your own. I certainly don't want to know about it! But when my daughter doesn't come home at night it _becomes _my business," I said seriously. I needed Edward to know where I was coming from. It was true, I had no interest in Bella's sex live – beyond hoping she didn't have one – but I did have serious issues with Bella breaking my trust by staying in Edward's house without permission.

Edward nodded slowly, and I could see that at least he was taking my views seriously. "I appreciate your candour, Charlie," he said after a few moments of consideration. "As for last night, I can only apologise. Bella fell asleep, and I was loathe to wake her. I realise that it would have been better if I had contacted you at this point, but I... well, I suppose a part of me just wanted to keep Bella there with me."

_At least he's being honest with me..._

"Thank you, Edward," I replied. "I admire how honest you're being; I can't imagine this is the easiest conversation you've ever had!"

Edward shook his head, a wry grin curving his lips. "No, sir, it's not. This is all new territory for me."

"Me too, Edward. Me too," I acknowledged, returning his grin. We smiled awkwardly at each other for several long moments.

An idea came to me then, and I decided that I might as well go along with it. Bella and Edward were due to be marrying in a few short weeks, and I _really _did not want to spend those last weeks arguing with Bella over her spending time with Edward.

I cleared my throat. "Edward, I have a proposal to make to you."

Edward's strange-coloured eyes locked on mine, and I swear I saw a hint of excitement simmering there. "Yes?" he said casually.

I steeled my jaw. This was going totally against the grain for me, but I realised that sometimes, it is necessary to adjust your mindset to adapt to rapidly changing circumstances. I could do that...

"Edward, if you and Bella want to spend time together, I'm not going to stop you. I'm not going to force her into lying about it anymore." _Alice's sleepovers come to mind... _"If Bella wants to spend the night in your house, she can – assuming she asks my permission first." At this stage, I figured I might as well go all out. "And if Bella wants you to stay the night here with her, well, I guess that's okay by me. You'll have to ask your parents first though!" I added hastily. The last thing I wanted to do was bring down Carlisle and Esme Cullen's ire down upon me. For all I knew, they could be completely ignorant of Bella and Edward's night time adventures.

Edward nodded enthusiastically, reaching out to shake my hand. I took his hand in mine and grasped it firmly. _God, that's cold!_

Edward smiled bashfully as he withdrew his hand. "My apologies – Reynaud's disease," he said by way of explanation. "Thank you again, Charlie, for placing this trust in me."

I nodded awkwardly. I had never been one for big displays of emotion. "No problem, Edward. Just be straight with me in future, and we'll get along just fine," I said.

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you want to go and tell Bella you've survived," I said. I definitely could hear my beer calling me from inside the kitchen. _I've earned a shot of Vitamin K today!_

Edward smiled, and glanced meaningfully up at the bathroom window. I briefly caught sight of a mane of chestnut brown hair before it disappeared from the window. "Bella!" I muttered. "Was she there long?"

Edward shrugged. "Long enough. I'd better go fill her in – I doubt she could hear much from up there."

I agreed. "Off you go, oh, and Edward?"

As he turned to go back inside, Edward spun around in response to my call. "Great talk," I said. "Let's never do this again."

He smiled, then disappeared inside to do God knows what to my little girl.

_I __**really **__need a beer! _


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

As I rushed up the stairs as fast as was safe for someone of my limited coordination, my mind was racing. _What does Edward need to say to Charlie that he doesn't want to say in front of me? _I hoped it was nothing significant, and I was trying my hardest to clamp down on my natural instinct to let my insecurities run away with me.

Upon reaching the bathroom, I quickly got into the empty bathtub and as quietly as possible undid the catch and pushed the window slightly ajar. I winced at the slight grating sound, but reminded myself that Charlie would certainly not have heard it, and Edward's senses were probably fully occupied by his discussion with my dad.

Already I could hear the murmur of Edward's voice outside. It was faint, but by straining my ears I could make out most of what he was saying to Charlie – polite as ever, Edward seemed to be thanking Charlie for letting him speak to him. I rolled my eyes; only Edward Cullen would _thank _his fiancée's father for having what was undoubtedly going to be an uncomfortable conversation with him!

I struggled to hear what Charlie said in reply. His words weren't nearly as clear as Edward's, and he was speaking in quite a low voice anyway. I caught enough to gather that he was asking Edward something about why we were getting married now. I smiled at Edward's answer. I would never get tired of hearing him declare his love for me.

I listened as Charlie's voice rose in volume as the conversation turned to the awkward question of why Edward left me before. I gasped involuntarily at the mere mention of that terrible time; I couldn't bear to think of it. I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to keep my breathing calm and my heart rate as steady as possible. I did not want to alert Edward to the fact that I was listening in on his conversation with my dad.

I wondered what Edward would say to Charlie to explain his actions? Obviously he couldn't tell him the truth... But Edward being Edward, undoubtedly he would want to be as honest with Charlie as was possible.

I bit my lip as I heard Edward describe our relationship as being "unhealthy". I had known to a certain extent that this was how he had felt, but it still hurt hearing Edward saying it aloud.

For several long moments, I heard nothing from either Charlie or Edward and I was seconds away from going down to see what was happening when I heard Charlie's voice saying something along the lines of "Marry her" and "I'll be watching". I had to smile at Charlie's protectiveness. That was one thing he had in common with Edward.

The smile was soon wiped from my face as I heard Charlie steer the conversation towards the topic of how I had not lived up to his trust last night. I just _knew _he was going to come over all heavy-handed and defensive, telling Edward to keep his hands off me! Charlie had old-fashioned morals – I was certain that he would not like the idea of Edward and I sharing anything other than chaste kisses and hand holding... To be honest, Charlie probably wasn't too keen on that even!

It would be a great understatement to say that I was surprised when I heard Charlie calmly accept Edward's explanation and apology for my failure to return home. I was floored by the way he didn't argue with or even question Edward's words. I heard Charlie mention something about a proposal he had to make. _Now this, I want to hear! _But of course, I wasn't that lucky. Charlie's next few utterances were indecipherable to me.

Inwardly groaning with frustrated curiosity, I leaned up on my knees to get a good look out the window. _If I can't hear what's being said, then maybe I can at least see what's going on down there. _I saw Edward and my dad shaking hands. I groaned. Whatever Charlie had suggested, they had obviously reached some sort of agreement on it.

Within seconds, I saw Edward's face turning to glance up at me. As our eyes locked, I knew that I was rumbled! Charlie followed Edward's gaze, and in an instant, I was on my feet.

I stumbled as I tried to step out of the bathtub, crashing forward to land on my knees on the tiled floor. Cursing at the pain in my knees, I got up and quickly dashed into my bedroom. I threw myself across the bed and grabbed the first book that I saw. I was fairly sure that Edward and Charlie had seen me spying on them, but I figured that I might as well try and keep up the pretence.

A few minutes passed in which I didn't even glance at the book held open in my hands. My heart was racing, wondering what I had missed from Edward and Charlie's conversation, and even more importantly, how would they react to my snooping? Edward _had _asked for privacy to speak to my father, after all, and I had broken my promise to him. I only hoped that he would forgive me my curiosity

I heard quick footsteps on the stairs. _Charlie. _I supposed he had sent Edward home, no doubt so he could discuss last night with me properly. _There was no way Charlie was going to let me off as easily as he did downstairs..._

There came a polite knock at the door. "Come in," I called, a slight quaver in my voice.

The door swung open, and a head of tousled bronze hair appeared around it. "May I come in?" Edward asked, mannerly as ever.

I was shocked. Edward didn't look at all angry with me, even though I was certain that he had seen me looking out at him and Charlie. He was smiling slightly, and looked far happier than any young man who had just had a grilling from his fiancée's father had a right to be.

I nodded my assent. Edward moved fluidly to sit on the end of the bed. His smile didn't leave his face.

"This is new," I said.

Edward's smooth brow wrinkled slightly. "What is new, love?"

"You using the door," I replied. "Does Charlie know you're up here?"

Edward nodded. His smile was evolving into a full-on grin. "He certainly does, Bella. In fact, he suggested that I should go and speak to you."

"Oh," I said softly. I didn't have a clue what Edward had done to Charlie, but if it meant that I got to have him here with me openly, even for a few minutes, I decided that it was worth it.

"Don't you want to know what we discussed?" Edward asked me, his eyes teasing. "I'm sure you weren't able to hear particularly well from where you were."

I blushed. "Edward, I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have, but I..."

Edward reached over and placed a finger over my lips, halting my flow of words. "Bella, it's perfectly fine," he said quickly, anxious to reassure me. "I know you. I knew you would be listening."

My blush darkened. "Am I that easy to read?" I said huffily.

Edward smiled, running his hand lightly through my hair. "Bella, there's no reason to get so defensive. I'm not annoyed, I promise."

"Well... good," I muttered.

"So, how much of our conversation _did _you catch, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"A lot of it," I admitted. "I can't believe you were able to tell Charlie all of that!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I needed to let him know how I feel about you, love. Naturally, your father was concerned, so I wanted to put his mind at ease that I have only your best interests at heart."

I nodded, taking in what Edward was telling me. "I guess that makes sense," I said. "I missed the end of the conversation though... Charlie said something about a proposal he had for you?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Edward said, "Which brings us nicely to why I'm here in your room now. Your father had come up with a rather delightful idea, Bella."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I honestly couldn't imagine Charlie concocting a plan for me and Edward that could be in any way pleasant.

"Really," Edward concurred. "Charlie doesn't want you to feel that you ever have to lie to him about spending time with me."

"Okaaay..." I murmured, still unsure where this was going.

Edward's topaz eyes glinted. "That includes spending time with me, uhm... _overnight."_

I could feel my eyes widening. "Seriously? That doesn't sound like something Charlie would do."

"Your father is an interesting character, Bella," Edward said. "He might surprise you."

I smiled. "He seems to be doing a good job of that today! But just to clarify, what _precisely _does this mean for us?"

"It means that we can spend the night together without resorting to subterfuge anymore, Bella," Edward explained. "If you wish to spend the night at my home, you can do so openly, assuming you inform Charlie first."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I mean, that's fantastic, Edward! Of course, you do realise it will be mortifying telling Charlie I'm staying in your house, knowing that he'll assume the worst of us?"

Edward nodded. "I thought you might feel that way, Bella, but I for one feel that the reward will be well worth the effort, don't you?"

I nodded, biting my lip. The thought of spending the night entwined with Edward in his huge bed was doing funny things to my insides. I could feel a tightening at the base of my stomach and I found myself staring fixatedly at Edward's shapely lips...

Edward chuckled, disturbing me from my lust struck daze. "Would you like to hear the rest of Charlie's suggestion?" he asked.

"There's more?"

"Oh yes," Edward responded, leaning in to place a quick kiss on my lips. "There certainly is more to Charlie's idea, and I happen to like it _very _much indeed."

By now, I was frantic to know what else was in store.

"You see, I think Charlie has come to realise how much he will miss you when you are no longer living here with him," Edward explained. "It seems that he has decided that he'd like to have you here in this house more often than you have been recently."

I was confused. "But how does that work, if we're allowed to spend time together? I can't bi-locate, Edward."

He smiled. "It's quite simple really. You see, Charlie has invited me to spend the night here, Bella, with you."

My jaw dropped in shock. "He has?"

Edward inclined his head. "He has – on the condition that Carlisle and Esme are amenable to the idea, of course, but I don't see that being a problem somehow."

I couldn't get my head around the idea. Of course, Edward already spent practically every night here with me, but sneaking through a window after Charlie was asleep was entirely different to being invited to stay by my father! I had never anticipated that this could happen. Needless to say, I loved the idea!

"What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked me. "If you're uncomfortable at the thought of Charlie knowing that I am here, I have no problem in continuing with our present arrangement, of course."

I shook my head, extending my brace-free left hand to pull Edward's lips against mine in a searing kiss. "Not a chance," I replied.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Edward, but left my hand where it was at the base of his neck, just at his hairline. "Edward?" I asked softly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Oh, Bella!" he gasped, and pulled me into his arms.

There and then, I realised that tonight would not be a particularly restful night for me...


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I would have happily spent the rest of the day lying on my bed with Edward twined around me, but unfortunately, after about half an hour had passed , we both decided reluctantly that it might be a good idea to show Charlie that we could live up to his trust in us. Edward said that not emerging from my room all day would only stress Charlie unduly – besides, we would have all night together.

Going downstairs, we found Charlie watching what I think was a soccer game on the television. He didn't acknowledge our entry into the room until I went over to him. Squatting down next to his chair, I placed my hands on his arm.

Charlie turned his gaze from the television screen to rest on me. "Thank you so much for... y'know," I said. "It... it means a lot. Thanks, Dad."

Charlie nodded gruffly. "No need, Bells... it's fine."

I did not need to look to know that Edward was rolling his eyes at our chronic inability to express ourselves.

Charlie cast his gaze downwards and noticed the brace on my right hand, seemingly for the first time all morning. "Bells, what have you done to yourself _this _time?" he asked with a sigh, concern clearly visible in his brown eyes.

_Best to keep it vague. _I shrugged. "You know me, Dad. An accident magnet, and all that..."

Charlie's eyes narrowed and I knew that my answer was not enough to satisfy him. "Last time you came home with one of those on, Bells, it was because you hit Jacob. Don't tell me you've done it again?"

"I haven't!" I said defensively.

"Not to Jacob Black, anyway," Edward said suddenly, stepping forward to stand beside me.

Charlie looked at Edward. "Then who?"

"Me," Edward said matter-of-factly.

I coloured. Once again, I had hit someone and the only damage I had caused was to myself.

"Bella!" Charlie said reproachfully. He looked back at Edward. "Did you deserve it?"

"Undoubtedly," Edward replied.

Charlie shook his head slowly. "Ah, Bella..." He smirked. "But, if you deserved it, Edward..."

"Dad, stop it!" I groaned. I was so embarrassed. Edward chuckled at my cringing expression.

"All has been forgiven, sir," Edward said. "I don't anticipate Bella having the need to hit me again in the future."

"Well, good," Charlie replied.

I had to smile. Then, a thought came to me that wiped the smile from my face. I had asked Edward to spend the night with me, but I had forgotten that the agreement with Charlie entailed me asking his permission first. This would be awkward, but I figured that I might as well just get it over with...

"Dad?" I asked softly. "I was wondering, is it, um, okay with you if Edward stays here tonight?"

Charlie gulped. _I hope he isn't going to change his mind now!_

I glanced at Edward. His eyes were firmly fixed on my father. I made a mental note to ask him what Charlie was thinking later on, but then again, maybe some things were better left a mystery!

"Sure, Bella. I think that will be... fine," Charlie replied, staring fixedly at the moving figures on the television screen. I could see that the idea of having Edward under his roof made him uncomfortable, but it seemed that Charlie was resolved to stick to his promise. I had to respect that.

"Thank you, Dad," I murmured.

"Yes, thank you, Charlie," Edward echoed. "I will, of course need to check with my parents though. Would you mind if I stepped outside to call them?"

Charlie waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the door. "Sure, go ahead..."

Edward disappeared out into the hall. I stood up, then moved to sit on the couch. Charlie's attention seemed to be fixed firmly on the television screen, but when I noticed that Charlie's expression didn't even flicker in response to an unexpected goal, I realised that he wasn't anywhere near as focused as he was pretending to be. I could imagine what he was thinking about.

"Char...Dad?" I ventured nervously. "Thanks for being so understanding about all this."

Charlie flashed me a brief sad smile. "It's okay, Bells. Believe it or not, I remember what it was like to be young and in love."

I nodded. It had become clear to me since I moved to Forks that the breakup of my parents' marriage hadn't been quite as mutual as my mom had always made it out to be. I could see that Charlie had loved Renée deeply and passionately. It was understandable that he saw echoes of his own first love in my relationship with Edward, and I was starting to think that Charlie was only so critical out of a desire to keep me from being hurt the way he had been.

"It means a lot though, so thanks," I said awkwardly. "I guess you don't particularly like the idea of Edward and me spending the night together though?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "What father likes the idea of his daughter being grown-up enough to spend the night with anyone?" he asked. He kept his tone light, but in his dark eyes, I could see how the idea was tormenting him.

I really did appreciate how open-minded Charlie was being about the issue of Edward and I spending the night together, so I decided to try to overcome my embarrassment and attempt to alleviate at least some of Charlie's anxiety. "Dad, I just want you to know – Edward and I might be spending the night together, but that doesn't mean we are having..."

Charlie shook his head vehemently. "I don't want to hear it, Bella!" he said firmly. "There are some things I just do _not _want to have to think about! What you and Edward do is your business. Once you're, well, _being safe_, that's all I care about."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks flush again. "It's not like that, really! Edward and I, we're not... I mean, I... I'm a virgin, Dad. I have no plans of changing that until after the wedding. Seriously."

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise. I didn't want to think about what he thought Edward and I had been getting up to. "Well, that's good, I guess," he muttered. "Shows how Edward respects you."

"He does, Dad," I said softly, trying not to think of the other activities Edward and I had so recently engaged in.

There came a soft knock on the door, followed by Edward's entry into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked courteously. "I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle and Esme have given me their permission to stay here tonight. Carlisle said to tell you to feel free to contact him to discuss matters if you wish, sir."

Charlie nodded curtly. "I might, yeah. Well," he looked at me again, "since the rain seems to be holding off, I figure I may as well head down to La Push and see if Billy fancies a couple of hours fishing. You'll be okay, Bells, right?" His eyes flashed to Edward before fixing on my face again.

"Of course, Dad," I said. "You go and enjoy the day. Would you like me to fix you up some food to take with you?"

Charlie got to his feet and shook his head. "No, thanks, we'll probably just cook up whatever we catch. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling slightly. It was obvious to me that Charlie was torn between his fatherly instinct to stay and protect my virtue and the urge to run screaming before Edward and I kissed or held hands or something. "Have fun."

"You too," Charlie replied automatically, before a haunted look flashed across his features. I could only imagine what he was thinking my fun would entail!

Charlie was out the door in a flash, scarcely taking the time to grab his waders, rod and tackle box from the closet under the stairs. The sound of his car zooming away told us that we were alone again, with the house to ourselves.

I moved over towards Edward, placing my arms lightly around his neck. "What's so funny?" I asked him, prompted by the soft smile curving one side of his full lips.

"Your father's thoughts," Edward replied, pulling me closer against him. "They're in such a muddle..."

"And what's so amusing about that?" I asked, resting my cheek against Edward's strong chest.

"Well, firstly, there's the fact that half of him wants to tear me limb from limb for merely looking at you," Edward explained, running his hands over my back. "And there's the other part of him that wants to run for the hills for fear he might see us, well, express our feelings for one another."

"I got all that without being able to hear Charlie's thoughts," I replied. "It's not _that _entertaining, Edward."

Edward chuckled. "No, I suppose it isn't. However, there is more."

I drew back to look up at him. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's something for me to know, and you to wonder about," Edward said smugly.

"Edward!" I grumbled. "Not fair!" Then an idea occurred to me. Stretching up on my toes, I placed a firm kiss on Edward's lips.

With a groan, Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me and swept me up into a passionate embrace. He held me securely in his steady grip, one arm encircling my back, the other supporting my legs. Edward's cold lips moved from my mouth down to my jaw line, and I could not help but moan as he dipped his head lower to suck, ever so gently, on the soft skin at the base of my neck.

I felt my heart beating ever more rapidly and became aware of a not-unpleasant damp sensation in my underwear. I could hear Edward breathing loudly, and the sound served to increase my desire still further. I would never get tired of having this effect on him.

"Bella Swan, you are utterly desirable," Edward whispered low into my ear, and I couldn't help but quaver at both his words and his sultry, seductive tone of voice.

"Tell me," I insisted, trying to keep my tone firm, but finding it to be quite a challenge as Edward's lips returned to press against mine.

A low chuckle was Edward's only response. I opened my mouth to protest, and was deliciously surprised when Edward took advantage of the opportunity to delicately slide his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered at the sensation of his icy tongue moving gently, yet insistently against mine. Edward rarely did this, so I intended to make the most of it. Pressing myself as closely as was possible against Edward, I allowed my own tongue to press back against Edward's, entering his mouth. I had but a few short seconds to enjoy the sensation however, before Edward pulled out of the intense kiss.

"Bella, my love," he groaned, his eyes shut tight.

"What did I do?" I asked desperately. I was tingling all over with unspent passion, and I couldn't seem to gather my thoughts enough to figure out what was wrong.

Edward opened his eyes again and placed a gentle kiss right at the corner of my mouth. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just, my teeth... your tongue... I..."

"Oh, of course" I sighed as realisation dawned. What with Edward being so eager to further our relationship recently, it was growing easy to forget that there still had to be some boundaries for us. It was not a pleasant thought. When I was with Edward, sometimes I _wanted _to get carried away, entirely caught up in the moment.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward apologised again, moving with me still in his arms to sit on the sofa. "You know that I was enjoying that just as much as you were, but..."

I placed a finger over his lips. "Forget it. We are still here, alone together for a few hours at least. Let's not spoil it by getting caught up over what we _can't _do."

Edward pulled me closer, and placed a loving kiss against my hair. "I don't deserve you, Isabella Swan," he said, his voice heavy with sincerity. "But perhaps we should take things down a notch, for a while at least. As you said, we have several hours."

I agreed somewhat reluctantly. We passed the remainder of the afternoon perfectly innocently, watching movies, talking and simply being close to one another.

It was different spending time with him downstairs in this house. I was used to Edward spending time with me in my room at night, but this was something quite new. Normally if Edward was here during the day, we would be in Charlie's company, his sharp eyes noticing every touch and every lingering glance that passed between us. It was nice just being together, relaxing on the battered but comfortable sofa. It made me look forward even more to a day when Edward and I would have a home of our own.

All too soon, the world outside the window grew dark, and I knew that Charlie would soon be returning home. I felt myself grow nervous at the thought of the night to come, though for the life of me, I did not know why! Edward had stayed here with me countless times before, yet tonight suddenly seemed like a very big deal to me. Edward, of course, seemed as unruffled as ever. At least he was polite enough to pretend he had not noticed my growing unease.

At about 9 o'clock I heard a car approach the house, and steeled myself for Charlie's return, but to my surprise – and relief – the car drove on by. By 10 o'clock, I had started to get a little bit worried for Charlie; it was unlike him to stay out for so long without contacting me first. I was a few minutes away from calling him when the phone rang.

Rushing to answer it, I stumbled and banged my already bruised knee against the doorframe. Stifling a curse, I picked up the telephone to hear Charlie on the other end.

"Dad, I was wondering what happened to you!" I said. My relief was evident in my voice. "What's up?"

Edward had followed me from the sitting room and was standing beside me. His cell phone beeped and glancing at it, he mouthed the words 'text message'. I nodded as Edward indicated that he was just getting something from his car.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied. "Are you?"

"I'm just great, Bells. Listen, is Edward still there with you?"

"Yes, he is," I said, wondering where this conversation might be going precisely.

"That's, uh, good," Charlie continued. "Listen, Bella, Billy's having a bit of a cards night here, and I was half-thinking of staying for it. I'll be home in the morning. Would you mind?"

_Would I mind spending the night alone with Edward, completely alone?!? Absolutely not!_

"Um, no, Dad, I guess I should be okay," I replied, keeping my tone as casual as possible, for fear Charlie might change his mind.

"Well, great," Charlie replied. "I'm sure Edward will... take care of you." He didn't sound too pleased at the prospect.

"Sure, Dad," I replied. "Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning then?"

"You will. Night, honey."

"Goodnight, Dad, and thanks again."

As I hung up the phone, Edward came back into the house carrying a small backpack. "Charlie, I assume?" he said. It wasn't really a question.

I nodded. "Yes. It seems he's decided to spend the night at Billy Black's tonight."

"Oh, I see. That's nice," Edward said, a bit too innocently.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't suppose that was what you were refusing to share with me earlier by any chance, Edward?"

He smiled. "Perhaps. Either way, I for one think that it is an excellent idea, don't you, Bella?"

I nodded. "Of course." I pointed to the backpack. "What's all that?"

"Alice," Edward said by means of an explanation. I rolled my eyes. God only knows what Alice had decided Edward would need for his first official sleepover with me. She knew that Edward had spent dozens of nights in my bed before, do what was all the fuss about now?

At the mere thought of bed, I found myself struggling to suppress a yawn. Unsurprisingly, Edward noticed and insisted on us having an early night. Upon reaching my room, I grabbed a pair of pyjamas from a drawer and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I couldn't help feeling nervous, even though it seemed silly to me at the same time. I told myself in vain that tonight was no different to any other night Edward and I had spent together, but it _was. _

Finally screwing up my courage, I went back into my room. Edward was sitting on the end of the narrow bed. He stood up as I entered the room, and I noticed he was no longer wearing the jeans and sweater he had been earlier. Instead, Edward was clad in a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms that he was wearing slung low on his narrow hips, and since he was also shirtless, this afforded a mouth-wateringly wonderful view of his strong chest, the softly rippled muscles of his stomach and his defined hipbones. _Thank you, Alice! _

Trying not to drool, I raised my gaze from Edward's torso to his gorgeous face. I expected him to be wearing a teasing expression in response to my blatant ogling of his body, but he wasn't. For once, Edward looked nearly as dazzled as I felt. His gaze raked over me, lingering on my bare legs and the skin that was left exposed by my flimsy camisole top.

Our eyes locked, and instantly I felt all my nerves evaporate. This was me and Edward and all the stars in the universe seemed to have aligned together this way tonight for a reason. Neither of us said anything. Like magnets, we moved in perfect synchrony towards one another. Edward wrapped his bare arms around me and pulled me tight up against his cool torso. The combination of his icy chest and the thin fabric of my top meant that my nipples were instantly standing at attention, but for once, all my modesty was forgotten. Tonight, I was beyond caring.

Edward's lips met mine forcefully, kissing me hard as his hands roamed lower down my back, even lightly skimming over the swell of my ass. I moaned into his mouth, letting my hands trace the contours of his chest and stomach as his tongue plundered my mouth. I felt my knees growing shaky, but before I could even stumble, Edward had pulled me up off my feet and laid me down upon the bed.

I lay on my back, my hands by my face, my chest rising and falling rapidly in time with my excited breathing. Edward stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at me. His eyes were now a dark shade of onyx, signalling to me that his desire mirrored my own.

I arched my back slightly. It was all the invitation Edward needed. In an instant, he was above me, his hands roaming over the curves of my breasts, and then moving lower over the smooth skin of my stomach and hips. Through the thin fabric of our nightwear, I could feel Edward's excitement, and was positive that he could feel how wet I was for him. Our lips continued to melt together, our tongues duelling in a frenzied dance. Gone was the reserved Edward I once saw so frequently; instead, it was if last night's explorations had released a floodgate of his desire for me.

As I raised my hips against Edward's, feeling the sensation of him pressing back against me insistently, I could feel my emotions skyrocketing out of control. Knowing that we were completely alone in the house meant that we could discard our inhibitions about making noise, and I had no hesitation in being vocal in letting Edward know which of his touches pleased me most.

As he lowered his lips to nuzzle the sensitive skin between my breasts, Edward finally found the will to speak. "Bella, let me see you, please," he implored me.

I was in no position to deny him anything at that moment. I raised my arms immediately, helping Edward pull off my camisole, leaving me wearing nothing more than a rather skimpy pair of silk sleep shorts. Edward pressed my breasts together gently as he continued to worship my cleavage with his talented mouth. By this stage, I was unable to do anything other than emit incoherent gasps in response to Edward's actions.

I let my hand drift from Edward's back, down his side, before bringing it between us to gently cup his hardness. Edward growled low in his throat in response, and thrust his hips forward slightly.

I grabbed the fabric of Edward's pyjamas bottoms in my hand and gave them a firm tug. "I need to see you – _really _see you!" I moaned, kissing Edward's collarbone.

His eyes locked on mine, and appeared nervous for a moment. I feared that I had gone too far. Then, Edward smiled a crooked smile. "Only if I get to _really_ _see_ you too, Bella," he said.

I swallowed hard. Edward had never seen me naked before, but I knew I had to do this – I _wanted _to do this! I slid out from under Edward and stood beside the bed, looking down at him. Edward turned to lie with his back on the bed, propped up on his elbows.

"You first," he murmured, his dark eyes raking over me through a few stands of his hair that had fallen forward over his eyes.

I shook my head. "Together?" I suggested.

Edward nodded. "That sounds like a very good idea." Gracefully, he got to his feet and stood before me. He reached out and pulled me close for a slow, tender kiss before stepping back again. His hands slid down to my hips and his fingers began to trace along the waistband of my shorts.

I mimicked his actions, sliding my hands over his flat stomach then lower to where his pyjamas began. I gazed deeply into his eyes, my heart thumping so hard it was almost painful. I allowed my hands to rest where they were, hesitant to do anything more until I was sure that Edward was in control and comfortable with the situation.

"Together, Bella?" he murmured, his eyes boring into mine intensely.

I nodded, and in unison, we each slid down the garments covering the other's lower body.

As Edward's pyjamas fell to the floor, I couldn't help but take a step back to admire him better. Of course, in the heat of the moment I forgot that my own nightwear was still entangling my ankles, and I stumbled backwards. Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me flush against him again, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Careful, my love," he cautioned, releasing me to stand on my own two feet again.

Kicking off the offending garment, I allowed my eyes to sweep over Edward's body. He was beautiful, every inch of him and I took it all in hungrily. I saw he was looking at me too, while a small self-conscious part of my brain was screaming for me to cover my nakedness, a far larger part of me exulted in finally being her like this with Edward. We had certainly come a long way!

Within seconds, merely looking at one another was no longer enough. I stepped towards Edward, reaching out to run my hands over his arms, chest and stomach. He placed his hands lightly on my hips as he permitted me my exploration, emitting a low hiss when my hand closed around his hard shaft.

I gasped as I felt Edward's hand slide from my hip, down across the skin on my upper thigh. As he lightly ran his fingers over me, beginning to touch my most sensitive area, my eyes closed in ecstasy. The sensation of Edward touching me was exquisite, and I couldn't help but moan as I felt my excitement building.

I began to slowly slide my hand over Edward's hardness, causing him to let out a low growl and move his hand more rapidly against me. Upping the tempo of my own movements in response, I kissed Edward as deeply as I could without coming into contact with his sharp teeth.

Within minutes, I was quivering with the need for a release, scarcely able to remain standing. Edward didn't seem to be in a much better state, his eyes dark with passion and a look of frantic desperation on his face.

"Bella!" he groaned, dipping his fingers into my wetness with ever-increasing fervour.

I moved my kisses to Edward's neck, and even felt brave enough to nip him lightly while my hand continued to stroke his hard cock. With a primal moan, Edward kissed me hard, and I felt him throb in my hand, the ice-cold fluid of his release spilling over my hand. I smiled in triumph. I simply adored being able to do that for Edward.

Edward didn't cease lavishing attention on me. Impulsively, he dropped to his knees and pulled me close against him, placing searing kisses on the hot skin of my abdomen. I gasped, closing my eyes as I felt Edward begin to place soft kisses just above where I wanted his touch most. My knees grew weak, and sensing this, Edward rose to his feet and laid me down on the bed again. Before I could say or do anything, I found myself looking down at Edward's dishevelled head of hair as his mouth worked wonders on me. I writhed and moaned as my orgasm overtook me; the combination of the feel of Edward tasting me there and the visual of him nestled between my thighs proving too much for me to handle.

I couldn't help but scream as I experienced a rush of renewed wetness seeping from me and felt the indescribable sensation of Edward's frigidly cold tongue moving against my core. .. I scarcely had time to regain my breath before Edward deftly slid two of his talented fingers into me. Between his tongue and his fingers, I was unable to do anything but shudder and cry out with pleasure as orgasms came upon me in waves... It was incredible... It was almost _too much... _It...


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

When I came to, I was lying on my bed, wrapped up warmly in my duvet. Edward was sitting at my side. Even in my befuddled state, I noticed that he had put back on his pyjama bottoms. I scowled. Naked Edward had become my new favourite plaything.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked softly, his expression a strange mix of concern, wonder, amusement and _pride?_

I nodded, moving to sit up quickly. Too quickly, in fact, as I experienced a rush of blood to the head which caused the room to spin. Lowering myself back to the pillows, I met Edward's gaze. "I passed out," I said.

He nodded. "Yes, you did. You were murmuring something about how it was all too much, and then, well, you fainted, Bella."

I smiled. _No wonder he is looking proud of himself. _"It _was _too much, Edward. It was, well... _amazing_. I had never imagined that anything could make me feel so good... I guess it was all a bit overwhelming."

Edward smiled warmly down at me. "I got the fright of my life, you know. One minute you were writhing about making the most delightful noises, the next, you just went limp! Of course, I remembered then how this used to happen when we kissed, and I knew that you would be fine."

"And I am," I replied shyly. I was starting to feel a bit embarrassed, not to mention quite irritated at myself for passing out. _Talk about spoiling the moment! Wait to go, Bella!_

Edward leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. It was a million miles away from the kinds of kisses we had been exchanging only minutes before, and I tried to suppress a sigh. _Knowing Edward, he had probably had some kind of breakdown before he realised what had really happened to me! _

"Nonetheless, Bella, perhaps you _should _get some sleep," Edward ventured, his eyes warm with loving concern. "Today has been a very long day."

I shook my head. "Not a chance! It's not even midnight yet. Besides, how often do I get to have you in my bed?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow elegantly.

"Okay then," I clarified. "How often do I get to have you _naked _in my bed?"

He smiled crookedly. "Ah, that is a good point, Bella. However..." He gestured down at his clothed lower body, "I don't appear to be naked at this moment in time. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

I narrowed my eyes, and then pulled him close so I could rectify the situation.

*********

I awoke early the following morning after what had undoubtedly been one of the most memorable nights of my life, even if it had not been the most restful. I was swaddled warmly in my duvet, yet my head was not resting on my usual fluffy pillow. Instead, I was curled into the crook of Edward's arm.

His amber gaze was fixed lovingly on me as he ran the fingers of his free hand lightly over my cheeks and lips. Edward's lips curved slightly in response to my sleepy smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured.

"'Morning," I said dozily, stretching to place a kiss on his jawline. For once, I didn't even care about my morning breath.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, his voice low.

I nodded, letting my eyes fall closed sleepily. "Uh huh... I've decided I like you staying over."

I felt his body shake with laughter in response to my words.

"What's so funny?" I asked indignantly, opening my eyes and reluctantly pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"_You_, silly girl," Edward replied, gently yet irresistibly pulling me back into his arms again. "Saying that you like my staying over, I mean," he clarified in response to my continued look of confusion.

This didn't help me.

"When _don't _I stay with you, Bella?" Edward said, as if he was explaining the obvious. Which – in a way – I suppose he was.

I coloured. "I guess. Last night, that was different, though. At least it was for me."

"Me too, love," Edward replied, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Last night was special for me too."

*****

Early that morning, we headed over to the Cullen house. We left before Charlie came back from La Push. He was being very understanding about the whole situation and to be honest, I didn't expect it to last! Edward seemed to have more trust in Charlie than I did, but even he agreed that it might be best not to stress Charlie unduly this soon into our new agreement.

Of course, as soon as we entered the Cullens' house, I scarcely had time to breathe before I was pounced on by a loveable, yet annoying pixie.

"Bella! The invitations have arrived from the printers! They're just waiting for you and Edward to sign each of them," Alice said, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Then we can send them out and get onto the fun part of the wedding preparations!"

I smiled weakly. I didn't want to know what Alice would consider the fun parts of planning my wedding. _Still, I suppose it needs to be done..._ "Sure, Alice," I began to reply, "That sounds..."

Before I could finish, Edward cut across me. "Surely that can wait, Alice? Bella only just arrived. We're scarcely in the door!"

I looked gratefully at Edward. I liked the fact that he now knew how overwhelmed I was by the flurry of preparations.

Alice fixed Edward with a gaze that was shockingly steely for a face as pretty as hers. It looked like they were having some kind of silent conversation; more than likely, they were doing just that.

I watched their silent exchange intently. Edward's tawny eyes had darkened noticeably, and his expressive lips were firmly fixed into a scowl. Even as I wondered what could be causing him to behave so towards Alice, I could not help but be mesmerised by the sheer perfection of his face. Even in anger, Edward was beautiful. Alice's face was inscrutable. Her eyes didn't leave Edward's for even a millisecond.

I cleared my throat. Seeing two of the people I cared most about at daggers with each other was not my favourite pastime. "Edward, Alice, I don't mind doing the invitations now, really," I ventured. "There's no need to argue over it."

They both turned to face me. "Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said hastily. "It's your decision, of course."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

Alice sighed deeply, not letting her gaze drop from Edward's face. "What's the point?" she said mournfully.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. It wasn't like Alice to be so negative.

She shook her head and finally looked away from Edward. "No matter," she said in a faux-cheerful voice. "How about we leave the invites and have another dress fitting instead? Your shoes have arrived too, and we really should try them together. It's got to be perfect, after all."

I nodded and smiled. My dress was absolutely beautiful and I felt almost beautiful wearing it. "Sure, I'd like that." I turned to Edward. "Can you spare me for the afternoon?"

He nodded and smiled, but he looked distracted. "Of course. I have some matters that require my attention. I'm sure I can manage to occupy myself for a few hours."

"Thanks," I said.

Alice echoed my thanks, but she still was still very subdued, not at all her usual perky self. I hoped she hadn't foreseen something troubling.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get everything laid out, Bella," Alice said. "I'll see you in a few minutes." With that, she skipped lightly up the imposing staircase, leaving me and Edward to say our goodbyes.

We turned to face each other, and Edward placed a hand on each of my shoulders, gently pulling me against him. I nestled into the embrace eagerly, and rested my cheek against his hard chest. Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head, his arms sliding down to wrap around me, moulding me even more closely to the rigid contours of his cold torso. I sighed softly. _Whatever else we might have done so far, and whatever we might do together in the future, I'll never grow tired of simply being held by Edward._

Edward loosened his hold, stepping back to scrutinise my face. "Are you sure you want to do this now? You don't have to."

I shook my head. "I know, but I want to." I smiled, quoting Alice ""_It's got to be perfect" _and all that, Edward. I want us to have the perfect wedding."

He smiled. "And we will, my love. We will have the perfect wedding."

I nodded.

Edward continued speaking. "After all, what is truly important on the day is _us_, Bella. You and I, saying our vows and making our promises to each other. That is what matters, not cakes, shoes, or embossed invitations. Just us."

I bit my lip. Emotion overcame me upon hearing Edward's words. I had struggled with the idea of a big wedding ever since we had first announced our engagement, and even though I had come to welcome the idea in the past few days, it was just so gratifying to realise that Edward not only understood my feelings – he felt the same way.

I stood up on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on Edward's mouth. He froze for an instant, unaccustomed to me making the first move like this, but then held me close _– yet carefully, always carefully! _– against him again, moving his lips against mine.

As ever, I soon became so caught up in the kiss that I forgot how necessary breathing is for human survival. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, I struggled to catch my breath. Edward smiled at my flustered expression. "I'm glad you agree with me, love," he said simply. "And I think that perhaps it might be best if I leave now. You and Alice have a lot to do, I'm sure. Besides," he grinned, "if I don't leave now, I don't think Alice will get to see you at all today!"

I nodded, even though I wanted nothing more at that moment than to spend the rest of the day caught up in Edward's embraces. With one final chaste kiss, Edward turned and headed back out the door. I began to make my way carefully up the staircase to Alice, then I heard the purr of Edward's car. _I wonder where he's off to?_

I didn't have time to wonder long about what Edward was doing. As soon as I reached the top of the first flight of stairs , I was passed by a resigned-looking Jasper. "Banished again?" I said nervously. I liked Jasper immensely, but I always felt very conscious of my humanity around him. I didn't want to cause him any undue temptation.

He smiled wryly, and I instantly felt more at ease. "Nothing I'm not used to, Bella. I've been the subject of plenty of Alice's makeovers before now. I don't mind that it's not my turn today!" he joked.

I smiled in response to Jasper's quip. I was glad that he seemed to be growing more comfortable in my presence. After all, Edward's family was going to be _my _family by the end of the summer. Eternal life would certainly be much easier if we all got on together.

"I don't think there will be any major transformations today," I said. _I hope..._

"Either way, enjoy it," Jasper replied. "Alice told me to make myself scarce for the remainder of the afternoon, so... have fun!"

I rolled my eyes, then continued to the lair of Alice, fashion-monster extraordinaire!


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

As I entered the room that Alice shared with Jasper, I couldn't help but admire it. No matter how many times I had been in the room before, each time I found myself captivated by the simple, understated elegance of the décor.

Alice herself was nowhere to be seen, but before I could call her name, a slim white hand emerged beckoning from the vast walk in wardrobe.

I joined Alice in the wardrobe, marvelling at the countless racks nearly sagging with the weight of garment bags. On the floor, there was countless shoeboxes and hatboxes, all made of transparent plastic so the contents could be easily seen at a glance. Unsurprisingly, each box or bag was labelled perfectly in Alice's neat hand; '_January-March 2004', 'Christmas 2003', 'August 1966'..._

_1966?!?_

My eyes widened.

Alice laughed as she caught my gaze lingering on a particular garment bag. "Oh, I haven't seen this in _forever,_" she said lightly, in the tone most girls would use when describing a cast-off from last season. She nimbly reached up on her toes to pull down the bag, unzipping it and revealing its contents. "It's an A-line shift dress, by Emanuel Ungaro," Alice explained. "This is its matching jacket. I love the way the horizontal lines of the jacket contrast with the vertical lines down the side of the dress, don't you, Bella?"

"Sure, it's beautiful," I replied. It was a pretty dress, sure enough, and the vibrant colours suited Alice's personality well. All her description went a bit over my head though; I had never heard of Emanuel Ungaro.

"I knew I had to have this outfit as soon as I saw it in _Vogue,_" Alice mused, her gaze 40 years in the past. "I'll never forget the last time I wore it, you know."

"Really?" I asked, my interest piqued.

Alice nodded. "August 29th, 1966... San Francisco. I wore it to a concert I made Edward accompany me to. The sound wasn't great, but I knew I _had _to be there."

"How come?" I asked. It always seemed surreal when Alice or any of the other Cullens spoke about past events that had occurred before my birth.

"Well, if you knew it was your last chance to see the Beatles play live together, wouldn't you have seized the opportunity?" Alice said, her eyebrow quirked.

I smiled. "Wow, I guess not! What was it like?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It was a pretty bad concert, to be honest. Nothing as good as when I saw them in England. Even with vampire hearing, we could hardly hear the band over the screaming, and what we could hear was out of key. According to Edward, the band couldn't wait for it to be over. They raced through a few songs, and the whole thing was over in just over 30 minutes. Still, I knew it would be their last concert, and I wouldn't have missed it. What can I say, I was a fan!"

I shook my head at her words. Even though I knew, intellectually, that Alice and her family had experienced history firsthand, it was still very strange hearing her describe such a historically significant gig so offhandedly. "Wow," I said again. "You said you saw them in England too? When was that?"

"In 1962, in Liverpool," Alice explained. "At a little club called the Cavern. Carlisle was working in Harley Street at the time, and we were living in London for a few months. I had a vision about this little band that would be big, so I persuaded Edward to go with me to see them. Now _that _was a good concert!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wow..." I murmured again, getting lost in thoughts of all the things Edward and his family must have lived through...

"But we're not here to reminisce, Bella. There's some serious work to be done if we're going to have this dress ready for your wedding!" Alice said, all business again, as she zipped up the garment bag and hung the outfit back up in place on the rack. She moved to the rear of the wardrobe, and caught up a large white garment bag. "Now, your dress!" she said excitedly.

Moving back out into the bedroom, Alice reverentially took my wedding dress from the bag and laid it out carefully on the bed. She sighed contentedly as she ran a pale hand lightly over the soft satin of the skirt. "It's turned out beautifully, if I say so myself. Now, we just need you to try it on and see how it fits after the last few little alterations."

I quickly removed my jeans, and t-shirt, needing Alice's help to remove my shoes. My usual lack of coordination made undressing difficult at the best of times – my fractured hand only made matters worse. I raised my arms up, and Alice slid the lacy dress on over my head. Even sliding my arms through the delicate lace of the sleeves was easy with Alice's aid. "What would I do without you?" I said gratefully as she deftly fastened the multitude of tiny buttons that held the dress closed at the back.

She shook her head grimly. "I don't even want to think about it, Bella!"

I had to laugh at Alice's lack of trust in my ability to dress myself, but I couldn't argue with her.

"Now," Alice said softly, her icy hands on my waist turning me to face the free-standing mirror.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of my reflection. For once, I didn't feel plain or inadequate, even though I was standing next to Alice. "It's perfect," I said breathlessly. And it was. I couldn't wait for Edward to see me wearing it.

"It really is," Alice said, her critical eyes taking in the way the modest bodice fitted my curves like a second skin, then kneeling down to check the recent alteration to the hemline. She smiled up at me. "You make a beautiful bride, Bella."

I blushed as I stepped into the matching ivory satin high-heeled shoes Alice placed before me. As Alice secured a gauzy lace-edged veil in my hair, I continued to gaze into the mirror at my reflection. For once, I agreed with her...

*****

"Can I steal my fiancée back yet?" Edward poked his head around the door of Alice's room. Luckily for him, my dress was off me, and was safely hidden away in Alice's wardrobe once more.

I glanced questioningly at Alice. She pursed her lips for a moment and narrowed her eyes at Edward. However, within seconds, her features dissolved into an indulgent grin. "Go on then," she said grudgingly. From her expression, it was clear that she was only teasing. "We got through a lot of work in the last few hours. Bella deserves a break."

I smiled as Edward took Alice's words as an invitation to enter the room and wrap his arms around me from behind.

"So, what did you do this afternoon?" I asked Edward, leaning back against his strong form.

"Merely a few small items that needed attending to, Bella," he said easily, brushing my hair aside and placing delicate kisses at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, relishing the sensation...

"Bella?" Alice's voice called me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I murmured. Edward's lips were too distracting.

"I just wanted to say that I know that you don't find all these preparations as enjoyable as I do, and I wanted to say thanks for letting me have my fun," Alice said.

"Aw, Alice," I said bashfully, stepping out of Edward's grip to wrap my arms around Alice. "I'm the one who should be thanking you! You've done so much for me."

"For both of us," Edward interjected.

"Exactly," I continued, "I mean, Alice, I wouldn't have known where to _start _to plan a wedding. Without you, I'd probably be in Vegas, getting married in sweats! Now, we're going to have a lovely ceremony, surrounded by our families and friends... Thank you, Alice."

She returned my hug. When we moved apart, my eyes were glistening. I really did appreciate everything Alice was doing to make this wedding special for Edward and me.

"You're welcome, Bella," Alice replied warmly. "It's been a pleasure. Besides, you guys are in love. Your wedding would be special, even if you _did _get married in horrid, holey sweatpants! Of course, a couture dress _does _add a certain 'je ne sais quoi' to a wedding..."

I laughed. " Believe it or not, I've come to agree with you on that, Alice."

Edward joined in with the laughter. "I'm sure you're both right, but how can I possibly be expected to make an informed decision without seeing the dress for myself?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Not a chance," Alice said smugly. "You'll see it soon enough, after all." Her eyes narrowed again. "Won't you, Edward?"

"Sure he will," I said. "The wedding's only a couple of weeks away now. Time is flying by so fast! Of course, I'll have plenty of time afterwards..."

Edward nodded and smiled in response, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. _I guess he's still uncomfortable with the idea of changing me after the honeymoon._

"That you will, Bella," Alice chirped merrily. "Just think of all the opportunities we'll have to play dress-up then!"

My groan was enough to send Edward and Alice into peals of laughter again.

*****

A short time later, Edward and I were seated in his Volvo, pulling out of the Cullens' garage. We were heading back to my house where Edward was going to be spending the night again. I could not wait! It was amazing how different it was having Edward staying openly in my room with me at night than when he had merely been sneaking through my bedroom window once Charlie had fallen asleep. Of course, I loved the sensation of being enveloped in his cool embrace all night, but even more than this, I loved how Edward staying the night was representative of Charlie's newfound trust in our relationship. My father had realised that I was now an adult, and was showing me this by treating Edward and I accordingly.

"You are very quiet, Bella," Edward said after we had spent several minutes in companionable silence. "Is there anything the matter?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, not at all. Just lost in thought, I suppose."

"Good thoughts, I hope?" he enquired.

"Of course," I replied warmly. "I was just thinking how great it is to have you openly staying with me at night. It really shows how much Charlie has come to respect our relationship."

Edward's lips curved into the familiar crooked smile I knew and loved. "It does, Bella. In fact, I came to the same conclusion earlier today when I spoke to your father."

My eyes widened at this revelation. "You spoke to my dad today – alone? I mean, I..."

Edward chuckled, his topaz eyes glinting in the light from the headlights of the vehicles on the opposite side of the darkening road ahead. "Why so worried, my love? I assure you, I survived the conversation relatively unscathed. In fact, it was a most enlightening conversation. Very enlightening indeed..." He allowed himself the luxury of a wide grin, then appeared to give his undivided attention to his driving.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. I could tell by Edward's body language that he was hiding something from me. He was radiating suppressed excitement, and I didn't need Jasper's empathic skills to know that whatever it was had to be something major. Come to think of it, I had only seen Edward this gleeful once before – the night I agreed to become his wife...

"Okay, Cullen, spill," I said bluntly, my curiosity getting the better of me. "What was so _enlightening _about your conversation with my dad?"

Edward turned his head to glance at me, then looked back out the windscreen without so much as a word in response to my question. His grin widened impossibly.

"_Edward!?!" _I practically whined. I wasn't used to him behaving in such a teasing manner. To be honest, for once in my life, I could almost believe that he was no more than an average – if ridiculously good-looking – teenager, teasing his girlfriend.

"_Bella..." _Edward murmured, his tone mocking mine.

I huffed in annoyance. "What, are you trying to outdo Mike Newton in the annoying, immature jerk stakes? Why won't you tell me what you meant by that comment?"

Edward's eyes flickered briefly to me once more, but he still didn't respond.

"Edward!" I moaned, by now getting decidedly fed-up of his behaviour. I could feel hot, angry tears beginning to well up in my eyes, and I scrubbed at them fiercely with the back of my unbroken hand, inwardly cursing how easily I was brought to the brink of tears.

Within seconds, Edward had indicated right and had pulled in at the side of the road. He killed the engine and extended his strong arms to pull me against his chest. I promptly burst into tears at the gesture.

"Bella, my love? Oh, Bella, darling. What's all this?" Edward said gently, his voice a mixture of concern and amusement. "There's no need to get upset!"

I sobbed into the fine cashmere of his sweater, undoubtedly coating it with an slightly mixture of tears and snot that would have made Alice shudder. "Yes...there is!" I blubbered pathetically. "You were being... _so infuriating! _You may as well have been any of those jerks in school!"

"Bella, love, I'm sorry," Edward said, gently pushing me back so he could look into my eyes. His expression was completely sincere now, all trace of that teasing grin was gone. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I was only joking with you..."

"Yeah, well, don't," I said, wiping my eyes and feeling like an idiot. I knew Edward wasn't trying to upset me, and I was annoyed with myself for overreacting so much to something I would normally have laughed at.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured, pulling me into a loving hug once again, gently resting his chin on the top of my head. "You silly, darling, over-sensitive girl...Shh, it's alright..."

Edward rocked me gently as I continued to sob. After several minutes, my sobs began to die down and I started to feel ridiculous. _What was I so upset about?_

"No, I'm sorry," I said with a sniffle. "I'm being silly, I know I am. I don't know what made me overreact like that. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Bella, don't apologise... You're under a lot of pressure at the moment, I know," Edward said kindly. "We've had a tumultuous few days, and I'm not surprised that it's all gotten to be a bit too much for you. I understand – I love you, tears and all, and I understand, Bella."

I smiled in spite of myself at his words. "I guess," I admitted reluctantly. "It's frustrating though – I hate that I'm always the weak one, the one who gets overwhelmed by it all. It's not fair to you."

Edward gently tipped my chin up so I was looking directly into the golden pools of his eyes. "Do you honestly think that I never feel intimidated or overwhelmed, Bella? I assure you, I do. I may have been around a lot longer than you have, my love, but trust me, this is all as new for me as it is for you." He smiled slightly. "I've never gotten married before, you see."

I emitted a morose giggle. "Me neither. Just as well we're doing all his together then?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Just as well," he echoed.

After several minutes had gone by, I finally felt brave enough to suggest that we should complete the drive to my house. Edward agreed with me, but only after he had closely scrutinised my face for any evidence of my crying fit. Apparently, he wasn't _that _comfortable with Charlie that he would risk bringing me home to my father after making me cry!

As we pulled up into Charlie's driveway, I turned to Edward again. "Do I look okay?" I asked.

"That's a question that doesn't require an answer," Edward replied, his eyes raking over me.

"Edward! Seriously," I said, "You said it yourself that it wouldn't be good for Charlie to see that I've been crying."

"And he won't," Edward replied, grasping my uninjured hand in his and raising it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "You look beautiful, Bella, as ever. Don't worry, Charlie has no cause to change his mind." He reached to open the car door, but I stopped him. That last comment of his had reminded me of just what I had been trying to wheedle out of Edward earlier before I got upset.

"Edward, please tell me what you discussed with Charlie today," I asked, placing my hand on his arm.

He sighed dramatically, but his eyes were practically twinkling with merriment. "I _suppose _I can tell you," he said reluctantly. "We were talking about you, my love."

I cocked my head to one side slightly and fixed Edward with an inscrutable gaze. He wasn't getting off so lightly.

"We've both been concerned about you, Bella," Edward explained. "All this wedding planning is overly stressing you. I spoke with Charlie today about an idea I have that might ease the stress a little. He was all for it."

My brain went into overdrive as I tried to figure out what exactly Edward was talking about. "What's your idea?"

He smiled. "I think your father would like to tell you himself, Bella." Edward nodded towards the open front door. Charlie was standing there with a broad smile on his face, his dark eyes dancing.

Getting out of the car, I approached Charlie. "So, what are you two plotting?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes and trying to look serious.

Charlie ignored me and glanced over my head to where Edward was standing behind me. "You haven't told her?" he queried.

Edward shook his head. "I haven't, sir, no. I thought I'd leave it up to you."

Charlie smiled gratefully. Whatever he and Edward had planned, Charlie certainly seemed enthusiastic about it.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?" I begged, looking beseechingly from one to the other.

Charlie smiled at Edward, then looked at me. "How would you feel about taking a short trip away, Bells?"

My eyes widened at the delicious, illicit thought of a day or two free from the constant bombardment of wedding hysteria. I bit back the urge to list off all the things that still needed to be done. _I need this! _It was true, I _was _stressed out and worn out from all the wedding planning with Alice. I didn't have her stamina, let alone her talent and flair for such things, and i had to admit it – I was wrecked! My outburst in the car was merely a byproduct of all the pressure I had been under. I would miss Edward desperately, but I knew I could survive a few days. In Charlie's company, I knew I would be able to relax.

"I'd love it, Dad," I said longingly. "So, where are we going?"

Charlie's smile grew exponentially wider. "How would I know, Bells?"

I was confused, then the pieces of the puzzle all fit together. "Oh..._oh!" _I exclaimed. "Seriously, Dad?"

Charlie smiled, "Seriously, Bella. I know Edward will take good care of you. Damn it, he's probably the only man in the world more protective of you than I am!"

I turned to Edward, but he merely spun me back around to face Charlie, who was handing me something. I looked down at the small booklet in my hand, dimly registering that it was my little-used passport. "Are we going _abroad?" _I asked wonderingly.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Now, _that _is a surprise I _won't_ be spoiling," he said firmly.

Charlie continued to smile benevolently at us. "Now, you kids have fun," he said teasingly, extending a callused hand to ruffle my hair. I scarcely had time to give him a hug before Charlie was backing into the house and Edward was guiding me back towards the Volvo.

"But, my things... I mean, clothes, and..." I began to protest.

"Trust me, it's all taken care of," Edward murmured, leaning in close to me. "Relax, Bella. That's what the next few days are all about."

And I was powerless to do anything but smile bemusedly as Edward reversed back out onto the road.


End file.
